A Thousand Years
by KookiesandKream
Summary: AU! Five years ago, I lost the love of my life, and even if people say that I should move on, I still cling to the hope that he'll come back. I'll wait for him, even if I have to wait for a thousand years. Pairings: Lucy/Edmund, Susan/Caspian and some Jill/Eustace.
1. Hope

**Hi...so I got writer's block on Believing so I was just randomly on youtube when I came across a Lu/Ed video with the song A Thousand Years and the plot bunnies visited me. And so here is the result *does a waving motion to chapter one***

* * *

**Oh but here are the characters first.**

**Princess Lucy of Narnia, 21 – The twenty-one year old princess of Narnia, daughter of King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Louise of Archenland.**

**Princess Susan of Narnia, 24 – The twenty-four year old princess of Narnia, daughter of King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Louise of Archenland. She is being courted by Prince Caspian of Telmar.**

**Edmund Pevensie, Knight of Narnia, 22 – A knight of Narnia, who went on a mission along with other knights to defeat the Lady of the Green Kirtle who disappeared, and was thought of as dead.**

**Lady Jill Pole, 20 – Lady Jill is Princess Lucy's best friend and lady in waiting.**

**Lady Aravis of Archenland, 19 – Lady Aravis is a good friend of Lucy's, who frequently visits her. She lives in Archenland, where she is the guest of King Lune and his sons, the Princes Cor and Corin.**

**Eustace Scrubb, Knight of Narnia, 20 – Eustace was sent on a mission along with Edmund and other knights, to defeat the Lady of the Green Kirtle. He is Edmund's cousin.**

**Prince Caspian of Telmar, 26 – Prince Caspian is the future King of Telmar. He is courting Princess Susan, and is like an older brother to Lucy.**

**King Peter the Magnificent – King Peter is Lucy and Susan's father. He is a good ruler of Narnia and cares deeply about his children.**

**Queen Louise of Narnia – Louise is the sister of King Lune, and the Queen of Narnia.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hope**

**Lucy's POV**

I was on the balcony, standing thinking of nothing in particular when I heard the swish of a dress behind me. I turned around and saw my older sister, Susan walking towards me.

"Susan" I greetedher smiling, "What is it that you have come?"

"Lucy…" Susan started to say something slowly. She touched my arm, and I could see her silver engagement ring shine brightly against the sunlight. "Father has heard that you have rejected another suitor, again"

"Su, I won't lose hope that he'll come back" I said fiercely, turning my back against her. "He might be alive. Eustace said that they didn't find a body"

"Lucy, you're twenty-one years old. You need to get married soon, Father needs more alliances" Susan replied, "There's also a chance that your Edmund Pevensie is dead"

I bit my lip. Yes, there's a chance that Edmund is dead, but there's also a chance that he's still alive. I turned around again to look Susan in the eye, "Susan, remember what I said when they came back without him. I'll wait for him. I'll wait for him even if I have to wait for a thousand years, because he will come back"

Susan sighed and shook her head, "Lucy, our duty to our country comes before a childhood sweetheart that has a chance of being dead"

"It's easy for you to say, Susan. You're in love with Caspian! Those princes and dukes don't interest me at all" I said.

"Lu, I think it's time for you to grow up" Susan said softly, she turned around then left the room, I stared at her retreating back before I sank into a chair, hiding my face in my hands.

Edmund Pevensie was a knight of Narnia, but he was more than a knight to me. He was my best friend, he was my love. He promised that when he came back from his quest with the other knights to defeat the Lady of the Green Kirtle that he'd marry me. But he didn't come back. Many believe he is dead, but I don't. I can feel that he's still alive. I keep hope that he's still alive. _Edmund just can't be dead._

Tears sprung into my eyes, but I didn't let them fall down my cheeks. _I'm a Princess of Narnia_, I told myself, _Princesses don't cry and carry on, they stand up for what they believe in, and keep faith_. I uncovered my face from my hands and brushed the tears away from my eyes. I needed a distraction right now; it wouldn't be too good for me to stay here moping.

* * *

Ten minutes later, with no one in the castle knowing, I was out and away, walking away from the castle, wearing an old cloak of mine and my plainer gowns. I didn't wear any jewels of course, as it would give away any sign of my status.

I walked down the well-worn path, I didn't know where I was planning on going to, but I soon found myself fifteen minutes later in the market place.

I often go here, disguised as usual, to see whatever is happening in Narnia. I used to do that a lot with my grandmother, Helen of the Lone Islands, before she died. And Susan and I did too, before she became so busy with whatever she is doing. I love Susan, of course, but she's growing up too quickly, interested in rouge and pretty little things. She was more fun when she was younger.

My feet took me to the bakery. The bakery is owned by Mr. Tumnus, he's a wonderful baker, and he makes the most delicious cookies. His tea is well known too.

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus" I greeted him with a smile.

"Ah, Lady Lu, you are here" he winked at me. He knows that I am Princess Lucy, as he is a close friend of mine, but he doesn't tell anyone that I go to the market place alone. Susan and Mother would have conniptions if they found out. "What would you like for today? I had just baked some delicious sugar cookies"

I grinned at him, "The chocolate crinkles would do, Mr. Tumnus. Three please"

He smiled back, "Very well, Lady Lu" he placed three chocolate crinkles into a brown paper bag and handed it to me, "A treat for you, my dear, no need to pay"

"Oh, but Mr. Tumnus – "I protested but he waved it off. "Don't worry about it"

I smiled in thanks and waved goodbye as I left.

I wandered around for a few minutes, looking at the stalls and stores. I was passing by the tannery near the forest when I felt someone grab my arm. I whirled around in surprise and felt someone clamp his hand on my mouth.

"Stay quiet there, girlie, or else you'll meet your end too quickly, and that would be a shame" a hoarse voice whispered into my ear. I could smell ale on his breath. Someone tied a piece of dirty cloth on my head to cover my eyes.

I was rigid with terror. I tried to scream but his hand was firmly clamped on my mouth.

"Carry 'er Arvin. She's not much, I reckon" I heard a voice say, and the hand left my mouth and I felt someone lift me. I screamed hard.

"Help!" I cried desperately.

"Shut up you little chit" I heard someone growl and I felt something land on my cheek that had me pushed back. He slapped me.

I wasn't scared much anymore. I was more angry than scared, how dare he, treating a Princess of Narnia that way?

I started to fight back, kicking my legs whichever which way. I felt my leg come into contact with something hard and someone groaning.

"Tie her up now, tie her up!" the same voice who whispered in my ear said. I kept thrashing, making it more difficult for them to tie me up, but a punch from one of them made it easier.

I whimpered as I felt the pain on my cheek. I sincerely regretted going to the market right now. _Oh, Aslan! Please let someone save me! _I prayed desperately. I kept struggling.

Suddenly I heard a voice shout, "Let her go!"

I was dropped, which hurt even more, and there came sounds of fighting. I lay there, still, until after a few minutes when I felt gentle hands untie me and take off the cloth covering my eyes.

I blinked a few times before I realized that there were two people in front of me. A girl and a boy holding a sword.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked me.

I nodded, "Y-yes, thank you" I stared up at them curiously, "But who are you?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Marjorie Preston, and this" she gestured to the boy behind her, who was returning his sword back into his scabbard, "is Edmund"

I sat up, but that movement made me wince after my fall. "Ouch" I murmured. I rubbed my back.

The girl, Marjorie looked at me with concern, "Why, you're not really alright! You're hurt"

I nodded absent-mindedly, but I wasn't listening to her, I was looking at Edmund. "Edmund?" I stammered.

He looked at me, "Yes…" he answered cautiously.

"Edmund Pevensie? You're Edmund Pevensie?" I tried to stand up, but I couldn't do it without leaning against something, luckily, a tree was nearby, so I placed my arm to steady myself on it. I could see him more clearly now.

Indeed, he was Edmund Pevensie. The hair, the eyes, it was exactly him. The pain subsided and was replaced with joy and relief.

He looked at me suspiciously, "Who are you?"

My heart sank a little as I steadied myself again; trying to get a much better posture, "You remember me" I murmured softly, "It's me, Lucy. Princess Lucy of Narnia"

Realization dawned on his face and he quickly rushed to me, "Lucy? Is that really you?" he helped me straighten up.

"Of course it's me, silly" I tried to crack a smile, but I winced as I felt the bruise on my cheek.

He smiled at me, but then got serious again, "Come on, we should take you back to Cair Paravel"

I nodded, "Good idea"

I was elated. Edmund Pevensie was alive. I was right. He was back. Nothing could be better than this.

**Okaay…I felt that I rushed it a bit…. So what'd you think guys?**


	2. Confused

**So I'm baaaack with the second chapter. :3 Enjoy and review! Thanks for all the nice reviews guys! :D Love you aallll!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Confused**

**Lucy's POV**

Three days passed with me confined to my bed. Mother and Father and Susan were terribly concerned, and had the healers see to me immediately. After a stern lecture of going outside without permission and without guards, Father and Mother turned to thank Edmund, and they welcomed him back, and the girl he was with – Marjorie, lavishly.

Of course, since I'm in bed, I wasn't able to attend, but my lady in waiting and best friend, Lady Jill Pole, brought me in some food from the banquet. Mother, Father and Susan visited me every day and even Caspian and Eustace did! Although I do think Eustace only came to see Jill. He likes her so much, but he keeps denying it.

I wondered why Edmund didn't come to visit me, I mean, I remembered once that I only sprained my wrist, he visited my chambers thrice. But now….well, I don't really know. _Maybe he's just busy_, I reassured myself, _he'll visit you soon…._

I told Susan about it the next time she came to visit me. She had a thoughtful look on her face when she told me that she'll have someone investigate about it. I sighed. I didn't want anyone to go snooping about Edmund, but Susan insisted, so I had to agree. Besides, I am still curious.

That "someone" that she asked to investigate were actually Jill and Eustace. I imagine that they had a terrible time trying to spy on Edmund or "investigate" on anything, as I do know Eustace is a terrible hider and Jill's a horrid liar.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" I asked Susan before she left today.

She flipped her long black hair in a gesture of confidence before nodding, "Yes, indeed, Lucy dear, if you want to find out what your dear Edmund is up to, this is the best way, really"

Susan can be really devious if she wants to. Once she and Caspian get married, every time she'll doubt something about him, he can have someone trail him. But of course, Caspian wouldn't dare take a mistress. Susan's so beautiful; he can't look at anyone else, just like now.

Unlike me.

Susan's always the "pretty one". Sometimes, it makes me jealous. She's so very pretty, indeed, I admit.

Today, I was finally allowed out of bed, the bruises were healing well, and aside from a slightly sore hip, I was fine.

I was going down the grand staircase to the gardens when I met Edmund along the way. He bowed to me, which was oddly formal.

"Edmund!" I greeted him enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Your Highness" he smiled at me, but it wasn't the old smiles he used to give me. "You are well now?"

I nodded, "Indeed, thanks to you" I grinned, "If you weren't there, I'd be probably dead by now"

He bowed again, "Always here for you, Your Highness"

I furrowed my brow at him in confusion, "Edmund, since when have you been so…so formal?"

"You are a princess, Lucy" he said. I realized the warmth and love in his voice every time he says my name was gone. It was replaced with politeness and cold respect.

"Yes, indeed I am a princess, but I thought I was more than that to you" I murmured.

He wasn't looking at me when he said, "Things change, Lucy"

My heart that was already in my stomach sank down to my shoes when I heard him say that, "Indeed" I murmured, "Excuse me"

I brushed him off and ran down the staircase, turning the corner and promptly bumping into Eustace.

"Ouch!" he wailed.

I clutched my head, "Eustace! What on earth are you doing, lurking here?"

He shrugged, "Your sister's orders. Have you seen Jill?"

"I thought you call her Pole" I remarked.

He waved it off, "Things change, Lu. Now do you know where she is?"

I bit my lip as I remembered what Edmund had said a while ago, "She's in my chambers" I replied, holding back tears.

"Thanks"

I watched Eustace rush off before I continued walking to the gardens. Servants bowed and curtsied as I passed but I didn't pay them any mind. I had too many thoughts in my head.

Why was Edmund so formal? What did he mean that things have changed? Oh, I thought that when he came back things will come back to what they were before. How very wrong I was. And who was that Marjorie Preston? How did she and Edmund get to know each other, and more important, why had Edmund only come now?

* * *

That afternoon, I was in the stables talking with one of our Talking Horses, Hwin. She always gives very able advice, even though she is slightly timid. Father found her and another horse, Bree, a few years ago during a campaign against Calormen. They had been taken from Narnia when they were only foals.

"Oh, Hwin, I don't really know what's going on with him" I murmured as I petted her.

"If I may speak, milady, I think maybe you, and Sir Edmund have just been separated from each other for too long, thus there is some sort of gap between the two of you" Hwin replied.

I nodded, "Maybe so, but I am still wondering on who Marjorie Preston is, and why is she with him"

"That I cannot answer milady" Hwin said softly.

"But we can probably answer that, Lucy" I heard a voice from the entrance of the stables.

I turned around and saw Jill and Eustace trudging inside.

"You do?" I asked, astounded.

"Well, we can glean information Lu" Jill said. Eustace nodded in agreement.

"So who is Marjorie Preston?" I asked curiously.

"The Preston girl used to live near the borders of Ettinsmoor" Eustace replied. "Of course, I have told you that before she died, the Lady of the Green Kirtle had pulled Edmund with her down a ledge to a torrent of water"

I nodded, "And Edmund turned out to be alive, that he did not drown"

"Yes, and he was found by this same Marjorie, who lived alone with her mother" Jill added. "Marjorie's mother died last year, and Edmund and she decided to just go along and wander"

"That doesn't explain the fact that Edmund didn't come back to Narnia" I said flatly.

"We're getting to that" Eustace said patiently, which surprised me. When was Eustace patient?

"Edmund didn't come back, because well, for a while, he lost his memories" he said. "He hit his head in a rock in the river, that's why he didn't come back"

"He only regained his memories last year, just before Preston's mother died" Jill said. "And he felt obligated to bring Marjorie with him when he decided to come back here to Narnia"

I nodded, "But it still doesn't explain why he's been so formal and unfamiliar with me" I said, "It's like he's only my subject, and I'm the princess, that he's nothing but one of the hundreds of persons I shall have under me when I become Queen"

"That" Eustace said glumly, "Is something we're still researching"

"If I may interrupt" Hwin said, "Maybe Edmund still does not feel comfortable or anything, as he is quite not yet set back into life here in Narnia"

Jill nodded, "Hwin might be right, Lucy. Don't worry. I'm sure Edmund would be just like who he was back then"

I sighed, "I hope so"

I did. So much.

**You likeee it? :D**


	3. Crushed

**So here I am with Chapter Tres XD Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Crushed**

**Lucy's POV**

I pulled the hair ribbon out of my hair, letting my brown hair fall down. I sighed, it had been three days since Edmund and I had a straight conversation, aside from nods and greetings. Jill and Eustace hadn't found out anything yet, so I have no idea what's happening.

I was in the garden a few moments ago with Susan when Caspian came by, and it seemed too cruel not to leave them alone. Lucky Susan, pretty, and the man who she loves, loves her back.

Abruptly, the door to my doors burst open, and Jill barged in, dragging Eustace with her.

Sometimes, they forget that I'm a princess and they're just nobles. But I don't mind it a lot. Susan would mind, but not me.

"What?" I asked.

Eustace shook his head and looked at Jill pointedly. Jill glared at him and crossed her arms like she was saying 'no'. Eustace glared back and shook his head again.

"Look, if I'm just going to stand here and watch you two communicate silently, can we save that for another day?" I bit back a giggle.

Eustace spoke first, "Jill's going to be the one to tell you"

Jill glared at him indignantly, "No I'm not! You tell!"

"You're a girl; you'll be able to make her understand better!"

"You're the one who found out!"

"Tell me what?" I interrupted.

Jill and Eustace exchanged glances.

"Tell me what?" I repeated.

Jill pushed Eustace forward and Eustace seemed to finally give in.

"Lucy…" he began.

"Yes?"

"We found something out…."

"What?" I was on the verge of getting impatient at his stalling, but I tried to calm myself down.

"I don't think Edmund's going to be the same Edmund as before" he winced apologetically.

My heart dropped, "Why?" I asked.

"I was going back to my room when…" Eustace cleared his throat then looked back at Jill.

"Go on, Eustace" Jill snapped, "Get it over with….please?" the last part was a bit strange to add though, but Jill does have a soft spot for Eustace.

Eustace sighed and said quickly, "I saw Edmund kissing Marjorie Preston outside his room"

"What?"

I felt dizzy. He was kissing that….that Marjorie Preston? But why?

Jill stepped in and placed her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Lu. But Eustace and I don't exactly know why he went for that Preston girl"

"Maybe it was just a friendly kiss?" Eustace suggested half-heartedly.

I felt crushed. Edmund didn't even end anything when he left. He even promised to marry me. But that promise was all for nothing, I guess. I thought things would go back to the way it was before. But I was wrong, terribly wrong. Edmund kissed Marjorie Preston, not me. He probably loved her too. Not me. He only loved me as a subject would love a future sovereign, and that fact simply hurts badly.

I shook my head, "It's possible Eustace, but I don't really think so"

I felt tears creep into my eyes but I held them back. I'm not going to cry right here, even if I'm only with Jill and Eustace.

"Would you like us to murder him?" Jill asked with a half-hearted grin.

I smiled a little, "I don't think that would get us through anything, Jill"

"If only we could treat him like one treats insects…." Eustace trailed off.

Jill shuddered, "Ugh, stop that, Eustace"

Eustace shrugged, "Whatever, Jill"

He turned to me, "We should go now, Lu, I promised Reepicheep I'd spar with him"

Jill nodded, "I also have a lot of darning to do, Lu" she smiled at me, "Bye, Lucy"

I nodded, "Goodbye"

When they shut the door close, I flung myself into the bed, letting all the tears fall now. I sobbed hard into my pillow. I kept asking why. Why did he choose Marjorie Preston over me? Indeed, when I saw her, she was so very pretty, prettier than I am. But he promised….he promised that he'd pick no other girl but me. But now, it seemed it was all just a lie.

A big fat lie.

I let one last sob escape before I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I sniffed. It wouldn't be too good to sit around and mope about it. Yes, I felt crushed, and hurt, and broken. Like my heart was pulled out of my chest then stabbed, then stomped by spiked boots in the ground, but maybe….maybe it's time to move on.

* * *

"Lucy?" I heard someone open the door to my bedroom as I sat on my desk, writing a letter. I looked up through red eyes. It was Susan.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. Edmund was everything to me. I was so happy when I saw him again. But know, I just can't stand to look at him as it would seem I would break out crying.

"Su?" I croaked.

"Oh Lucy" Susan whispered and went over to me and gave me a hug.

"Before….it was all too good to be true, wasn't it?" I murmured as she held me.

I heard Susan sigh, "I don't know, Lucy. But things change, sometimes, even if those changes are things that we don't like"

I pulled away gently, "I don't like a lot of change, Susan. But…but maybe…I need to focus more on Narnia, not my love life" I smiled a little.

Susan smiled approvingly, "Indeed, Lucy, Narnia is very important for us, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Aslan would want me to think for what's the best for Narnia and myself"

Susan nodded, but I knew that her faith in Aslan wavers slightly every time. She has not seen the great Lion for years. But I don't lose my faith.

She gently brushed my cheek, "I think it's time for you to go to bed now, Lucy"

"I will" I replied.

Susan nodded, "Good night, Lucy"

She was about to leave when she turned around, "Oh, I almost forgot, a delegation from Calormen are coming in a few days. Prince Rabadash is with them, he seems to be interested in you"

"I won't try to turn him away, don't worry" I laughed softly, but it didn't ease the pain in my heart.

"I hope so, Lu" Susan glared at me in a mock-stern way then laughed, "I have to go, now"

"Okay, good night, Susan"

"Night, Lucy"

I meant it. I wasn't going to turn away Prince Rabadash. I can't wait for Edmund anymore.

But I don't seem to believe that.

**Hi! :D So what'cha think? Review please!**


	4. Hurt

**Here comes chapter four! XD Enjoy! Shoutout to PopRockShawty! :3**

**Chapter Four: Hurt**

**Lucy's POV**

I rubbed my hands on my arms as a cold wind hit me. It was a fairly early morning, and I didn't get the best sleep last night. My eyes felt leaden with tears that I didn't allow to fall. I still have to stay strong.

Somehow, I found myself on the beach, where I always go whenever I feel sad, or weighted down by troubles.

I walked on the shoreline, the lull of the waves calming me. But it didn't calm me for long. I heard laughter and talking behind me, and when I turned around, I suddenly regretted going to the beach. It was Edmund, walking hand in hand with Marjorie Preston.

My insides boiled with anger – and jealousy, but my heart felt too much pain and sadness to get angry at them. Tears blurred my line of vision but I forced them away.

"Your Highness!" Marjorie Preston smiled at me, looking like she was having a ball.

Edmund didn't look at me.

"Lady Preston…." I greeted her in a falsely cheery voice, "Pevensie" I nodded at him, I feared that if I said even his name, I'd burst into tears.

"Your Highness" he greeted me, but his eyes were on the ground.

"You _love birds _seem to be having fun" I remarked coldly, as anger washed over me again. "I shouldn't interrupt"

I abruptly turned around and walked away, heading back to Cair Paravel.

I could very well see that he seems to be having a magnificent time with Marjorie Preston. Not me, but Marjorie.

"Who cares?" I muttered to myself as I kicked a stone.

_You still care, Lucy, you know that_, I bit my lip. I knew it was true, but Susan was right, I should move on from Edmund.

I didn't really watch where I was going and I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was Caspian.

"Hey, Lucy" he smiled at me; he then noticed the look on my face, "What's wrong?"

I forced a smile on my face, "Hello, Caspian, it's….it's nothing, I just didn't get a good night's sleep"

"Susan told me" he said quietly. He sat down on a nearby stone bench and gestured for me to sit down next to him.

"Well, yes, it's the reason why I didn't get a good night's sleep" I muttered, sitting down next to him.

"Have you talked to Edmund?" Caspian asked me.

I shook my head, "No"

"You should"

"I don't know how"

"Just open your mouth and say something, that's talking already"

I giggled, "I meant how to talk to him"

"Walk up to him, open your mouth, and say something" Caspian grinned.

I punched him lightly in the arm, "Be serious, Caspian"

"Ow! Lucy, where do you even get your strength?" he rubbed his arm.

I shrugged, "Father, probably, have you even ever seen Mother hurt anything? She can't even kill a fly!" I giggled.

Caspian laughed, "Probably. And your father's brave too, he knows what to do, and would do it"

"You're sneaking something into it again, aren't you?"

"Probably"

I turned to look at him, "So, you really, really, really think I should talk to him?"

Caspian looked back at me, "You know what, Lu? I'm not forcing you to do anything, just do whatever you want, I'm just giving you a little bit of advice that you _should _follow"

I wrinkled my nose, "Doesn't make sense to me, what you just said"

"Just follow your heart, Lu"

* * *

Three days later, Prince Rabadash and his delegates from Calormen arrived. He seemed to be a polite fellow, and Father held a ball in his honor the day he arrived.

I had already danced with him twice – and three times with Susan, which didn't seem to settle well with Caspian. I grinned when I saw Jill and Eustace attempting to dance together, they were lovely together, even if they can barely dance.

A memory came into my mind, ten years ago, when I was only a little more than a child, dancing with Edmund. I shook my head to get rid of that memory, and out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed Edmund standing by a corner, glaring at somebody. I followed his gaze, which was on Rabadash. I don't know why he was staring at him like Rabadash owed him money, but I suddenly remembered what Jill had told me tonight, while she helped me dress for the ball, "Make him miss you so hard"

I grinned to myself, it would be a worth a shot, wouldn't it?

I walked closer to him, casually greeting the guests, and smiling at the servants, all the while keeping a subtle eye on Edmund.

I have to admit, this is not one of my strong points, being too devious, Jill or Susan are more like this, but I managed to make my way nearer to Edmund, until I was right in front of him, which almost made me freeze on the spot.

"Edmund" I greeted him politely, "Enjoying yourself?"

He seemed to be quite surprised to find myself right in front of him, but he quickly gained his bearings and nodded, "Yes, Your Highness"

"Lucy" I smiled softly, pretending there were no formalities between us, that there was no Marjorie Preston creating a rather large gorge between the two of us, "Please, just Lucy, for _old _time's sake?"

I bit my lip, I didn't expect to drop that hint.

Edmund didn't seem to act at all frazzled at what I said, "Very well, Lucy" he smiled politely, "I have heard that Rabadash has extended an offer of marriage for you" his voice was a mask, I didn't know what he thought of it really, "I didn't know you were already taking an interest in your suitors"

"Well" I smirked softly, "Things change, Edmund Pevensie"

He nodded slowly, his eyes revealed nothing, "Indeed"

I forced a smile, "Things change a great deal, doesn't it? You seem to be in love with Marjorie Preston, enraptured I must say, as you were with me – "

I realized with horror on what I just said, I didn't expect for me to reveal everything that I was feeling, and I surely recognized the hurt in my own voice when I said that.

"Excuse me" I muttered. I ducked under a servitor and quickly rushed away.

Jill was taking her pick by the desert table, and I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away, while she was getting a lemon tart.

"Hey, ouch! Lucy!" she squeaked as I dragged her to the outside of the hallway. "What is it?"

I told her what happened with Edmund, and my terrible slip of the lips and my weakness revelation.

Jill nodded her head understandingly, "Well, it's better than nothing" she said fairly, biting into the lemon tart.

I wrinkled my nose at it, "Why do you even like that?"

She looked at me almost owlishly, "Because it tastes good"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, Jill. But now, what should I do?"

"We wait, Lu, that's the best possible thing we can do right now"

I bit my lip, "Oh, if only things didn't come to this. I almost wished that he hadn't come back"

I nearly meant what I said. But….if he didn't come back, he would have married Marjorie Preston anyway, but now that he's back at court, I could try and get him back.

And I would try.

I didn't wait for him this long for nothing.

**So…..how was it? :3 I know Lucy seemed to be kinda devious in this chapter but I kinda like her that way :D**


	5. Invitation

**Hi! Wanna say hi to Empire of Fiction XD EVERYBODY GETS COOKIES **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Invitation**

It was another hot, stuff day, and Father was again holding court. Susan and I were allowed to be excused, as the man who came to Father was a very….colorful type.

I found myself in the gardens, going round and round. I haven't seen Susan since we left the throne room, but I assume she's with Caspian, as always.

"Princess Lucy, I didn't expect to see you here" I heard a drawling voice say behind me.

I turned around and found out it was Prince Rabadash.

I curtsied, "Prince Rabadash, how is your stay here in Narnia?" I forced a smile on my face.

"Oh, it's all fine" he waved a hand dismissively, "But of course, I do think Tashbaan is much more lively, but Cair Paravel is also quite beautiful"

I smiled, "Indeed, Cair Paravel is beautiful, and I do believe Tashbaan is as well"

"Would you like to see Tashbaan then, Princess Lucy?" he asked, smiling.

"I would love too" I replied.

"Then, if it pleases you, may I invite you to stay in Tashbaan, also to see my father, the Tisroc (May he live forever) "he said.

I grinned, "Oh, yes, I would go. Aside from my usual retinue of course, may I bring some friends of mine?"

He bowed, "If it pleases you, Princess Lucy, as it the sun would appear dark in my eyes if I am to displease you"

I was a bit impressed by his speech, and touched with his words; he seemed to be a good man.

"Thank you, then, Prince Rabadash" I smiled at him sincerely.

He bowed, "I am here to please you, Princess Lucy"

"You flatter me, Prince Rabadash, but there is no need to please me with fanciful compliments. To please me, you must only have the requirement of being a good friend" I said, smiling warmly.

"Yet I speak sincerely of this, Princess Lucy. Indeed, you are a beautiful woman" he smiled and bowed again, "I must depart now, I have to meet with one of my men"

I nodded, "Of course, good bye, Prince Rabadash"

"I shall see you at luncheon then, Princess Lucy"

I watched him walk off and back to the castle before I continued walking. Prince Rabadash was too heavy with his praise, but I liked him. He tends to talk elaborately, but I think he is polite, and a good man.

He will never replace _him_ in my heart, but he shall have to do, if Father agrees to it.

You know that coincidence when people you're thinking or talking about just suddenly appear in front of you? Well that happened right now. He was with Eustace, who was limping.

"Eustace!" I said, "What in Narnia has happened to you?"

Eustace winced, "I sort of fell down a tree…."

"You fell down a tree" I repeated. "And why were you climbing a tree?"

Eustace mumbled something that I didn't get but I distinctly heard the name, "Jill". I suppressed a smile and waved a hand to the castle, "Well, I suppose you should have that checked with Healer Coriakin"

"Yes, I suppose" he replied, "Don't tell Jill that I fell out a tree, alright?"

I laughed, "Fine. Don't worry"

He, with Edmund helping him, limped back to the castle.

Well, the hole in my heart just seemed to get bigger. He avoided my eyes entirely, the exact moment I glanced at him. I sighed to myself and turned back, it was almost lunch time, and I was also a little bit hungry.

* * *

The heat continued until the middle of the afternoon, which happened to be exactly sewing hour with Susan and Mother.

When Mother got there, I received a not-so-pleasant surprise. Mother had Marjorie Preston appointed as one of her ladies in waiting.

Susan seemed to share my feelings at the appointment of her, as she pursed her lips in a disapproving way when she saw her, and cast me a glance.

"Susan, Lucy, I would like you two to meet my new lady in waiting, Marjorie" Mother said, smiling as she gestured to Marjorie.

Marjorie curtsied to us and smiled. Susan merely nodded at her and returned to her sewing. I didn't have the heart to look at her, but I nodded briefly.

Mother seemed to be oblivious to the cold greeting of Marjorie, but Marjorie herself seemed to feel awkward. She sat herself next to Jill, who seemed to be disgusted at Marjorie's choice of seating. Jill rolled her eyes at me and I had to suppress a giggle, remembering Eustace this morning.

I then remembered Rabadash's invitation and quickly told Mother and Susan.

"Oh, how wonderful that is Lucy" Susan smiled and Mother nodded.

"And am I allowed to go?" I asked.

"Of course, dear" Mother replied warmly.

"And I shall go also" Susan announced, "Caspian's going back to Telmar for a few weeks"

I grinned, "It would be more wonderful now that you're coming, Su" and Susan beamed brightly, then winked at me.

I suspect she has something up her sleeve. She turned to Mother, "Mother, we are to bring a retinue of our picking, correct?"

Mother nodded, "Indeed, my dears, and who do you want in your retinue, aside from the usual guards?"

"Jill, of course!" I replied immediately, glancing over at Jill. Jill grinned at me. "And Eustace also, he's a good friend"

"I'll bring Lilliandil and Miss Polly" Susan's very fond of her governess, really our governess, when we were younger, and has become a sort of mother figure to her, then Susan glanced at me quickly, "Also, Edmund Pevensie"

My mouth flew open but I quickly closed it, I looked at Jill, who seemed to be looking quite triumphant, was watching Marjorie. Marjorie seemed to be surprised, but she didn't say anything.

"Edmund Pevensie?" I stammered out, "Why would you bring Edmund Pevensie, Susan?"

"Obviously, Eustace would be bored stiff without any of the men he is close enough with" Susan replied in a logical tone, "Isn't it right, Mother?"

Mother nodded, "Indeed. I shall inform your father of this later"

Susan looked at me and smiled. I could see a little plan forming in her mind. Involving Edmund – and myself. I bit my lip and looked at the sampler I was stitching.

Susan's smart, brilliant really, and most logical, and most of her plans actually work, but I didn't really like whatever she was planning.

But that doesn't actually mean I was interested at it, and a tad bit hopeful that it might work.

I looked at Marjorie again, she was looking at Susan with jealousy. I almost laughed, she obviously thought that Susan had a fancy for Edmund. I realized that Edmund wouldn't have told Marjorie that he and I had something before.

Well, all I can say is Marjorie Preston may get a big surprise if Susan's plan works.

**HAI. So…..what is Susan's plan? :3 **


	6. Games

**Here ya go! Chapter six! XD **

**Chapter Six: Games**

**Lucy's POV**

Three days had passed, and Prince Rabadash had returned to Calormen, saying that he had to prepare for our arrival. Father nodded, smiled politely and graciously said goodbye, and even held a banquet for his leaving, but once Rabadash was safely a mile away from Cair Paravel, Father declared that he would never allow me to marry him.

"Your Majesty, Prince Rabadash seems to be a polite and good man" Mother tried to persuade him, and even Susan tried too.

"Oh, please Father! Prince Rabadash seems to be a good man, and he is handsome" I had pleaded, coincidentally, while he was holding court and Edmund was present. Jill had said that the look on Edmund's face was priceless, and Eustace said that Marjorie had squealed because Edmund seemed to be holding her hand too tightly.

I had smiled happily when Jill told me, but karma was being mean, and I had just walked in on Marjorie and Edmund, kissing.

I stood there for exactly five seconds before I turned around and swiftly walked away, but I was quite sure that Edmund had seen me.

Well, I believe two can play the game.

"Why, Lucy, Jill and Susan have been growing on you, you've turned quite devious" Eustace said when I told them, Jill simply laughed.

But devious or not, every time I saw Edmund and Marjorie together it tore me apart. I had just escaped from the supper hall, where Edmund and Marjorie were too busy being sweet with each other. It was simply too much this time. I had asked Father if I may be excused, and he nodded, looking quite concerned.

* * *

I had found myself in the beach, where I'm currently crying my eyes out. I don't care even if somebody finds me here, hell I don't even care if Edmund and Marjorie did. I let loose a few sobs when I heard footsteps on the sand behind me.

I sniffed a few times and wiped the tears away from my cheeks. I was sitting too close to the shore, and my dress was certainly ruined.

"Lucy?" The voice that said it made my blood run cold. I kept my back turned, not acknowledging his presence.

"Lucy" the voice repeated my name.

"Go away" I said in a hoarse whisper, "Leave me alone"

"It wouldn't be proper for me to leave a princess here all alone"

"I don't care"

"You don't seem to be like the old Lucy"

I gave a heartless laugh, my back was still turned, "The old Lucy is still here, but you just don't see her anymore"

"Lucy, you need to go back to the castle. The King and Queen and your sister are worried sick" the voice seemed to be pleading, but I still didn't care.

"Like you really care about me" I replied, as another few tears escaped from my eyes.

"I do care about you, Lucy. You're my friend"

What he said nearly broke me as I accidentally let escape another strangled sob.

"Yes, indeed" I said, "I'm your friend. Funny, really, Edmund, I wasn't your friend before you left" I turned around to look at him.

He wasn't even looking at me. He stayed silent, which only made everything more worse.

"I'm so sick of this" I muttered. I stood up abruptly and stalked past him, I don't care that Mother and Susan would go into hysterics if they see what I looked like right now.

* * *

"Lucy!" Jill gasped when I entered my chambers a few minutes later. She and Eustace were playing chess by the window. "What happened to you? Where have you been?"

"Lucy, you look a fright" Eustace said, "Wait, don't tell me, you're crying because of Edmund, aren't you?"

I nodded mutely and sat down on the bed numbly.

Friend, that's what he thought of me now. Only a friend.

"You know, I really want to murder Edmund right now" Jill said as she gestured to a maid to bring me dry clothes. "Eustace, would you be a dear and get the brush on the dressing table?"

"Murdering my cousin won't do anything to help, Jill" Eustace replied as he handed her the brush. "Should I talk to him, Lu?"

I shook my head as Jill brushed my hair. "There's no need, Eustace. I've already told him what I thought…." I trailed off as another fresh wave of tears descended down my cheeks. I roughly brushed them away.

"And what did he say?" Eustace asked tentatively.

"He said that he still cares about me" I said in an emotionless voice.

"Well, that's good news!" Jill replied, smiling broadly, "But why're you crying though?" her eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"He said that he still cares about me as a friend" I explained softly, "It was like there was nothing between us before he left. It's as if Marjorie was the only one who had ever taken his heart"

Doubt shook me, when a terrible thought entered my mind. What if Edmund never actually loved me as much as I loved him? Certainly there were more girls waiting in line for him, and he could have chosen any of those. He had chosen me before, his best friend, but maybe...maybe he only chose me because I was his best friend? The girl he was most comfortable with?

This is certainly the first time where I lost faith, and doubt took me over.

"Well" came Eustace's glum voice, "That's better than nothing"

Jill shook her head, "Eustace, you don't understand. Lucy's been marked as just a friend by the man she loves. That seriously hurts, you know that? You've never been marked as that"

"That's what _you _think, Jill" Eustace mumbled. "No one's ever marked you as 'just a friend' "

Jill crossed her arms, "Yes, I have" she replied quickly. She sighed, "Eustace, I know you're my best friend, but can you please leave now?"

A dark look crossed Eustace's face but he nodded, "Fine…good night, Jill, Lucy"

Those two are clearly making fools of themselves. Everyone sees that they like each other, except them.

After helping me dress into my nightgown, Jill hugged me, "Don't worry, Lucy, everything would surely go back to the way it was before"

I nodded and smiled, but it wasn't one of my real smiles, "I hope so, Jill. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Lu"

I didn't really have much faith that everything would work out well in the end. Doubt had shaken me a lot. I prayed to Aslan that he would help me get rid of the doubt that was building inside me.

I have to stay hopeful.

Jill turned around right before she went inside her room, "Oh, and Lucy? King Peter has finally given consent. We're going to Calormen in two days"

**So...:3 What'cha think? Review please!**


	7. Begin

**Heeey! So here's Chapter Seven now :3 Now, without much further ado, *reveals chapter seven hidden behind under a curtain***

**Chapter Seven: Begin **

I breathed in the fresh sea air as the ship moved forward. I've left Susan to take charge of the unpacking and the other things, and Jill was below deck, trying to nurse Eustace, who never ever had sea legs, poor boy.

Of course, as Susan had said, aside from our usual retinue, we had the people we personally requested join, of course Jill and Eustace, and Lilliandil (Susan is mostly keeping an eye on her, as she seems to fancy Caspian, hence Susan wanted her to come), Miss Polly and….Edmund.

We haven't made any sort of contact ever since the time where he found me in the beach, so it surprised me a lot, and made my heart beat a little bit faster when I suddenly found him standing next to me by the hull (AN: It is the hull, right? O.o I'm not the best with the parts of the ship).

"Lucy" he said my name softly.

I looked straight ahead, my hands clenching and unclenching themselves on where I had placed them. "Yes, Edmund?"

"I think we should just begin again, you know" he replied softly.

I didn't say anything but I swiftly turned my head towards him. I didn't trust myself anywhere near him anymore. "As friends?" I asked quietly.

"As friends"

I smiled hesitantly and expected my hand for him to shake. He grinned in relief and reached for my hand, but just as he took it, I flung myself at him.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Pevensie" I murmured softly, so softly that he couldn't be able to hear it.

I accepted his offer for us to begin again as friends, but I still guard my emotions and myself from him. I don't think I would ever stop loving him more than as a friend. Nobody could take his place from my heart, no matter what.

"Oh Aslan, I hate this ship" a voice moaned. Edmund and I broke away to stare at nobody else but Eustace. He was dragging his feet and leaning on a barrel.

"Oh hi Lu, Edmund" he greeted us half-heartedly.

He did look a little green. He then realized what Edmund and I were doing before he interrupted.

"Hold up, why in Aslan's name were you two hugging?" he asked.

I tilted my head to the side, indicating that I'd explain later. I laughed, which sounded too giddy, "Well, can't friends hug?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh" Eustace nodded, catching my drift, "Anyway, I should really go back below, Jill might be finished with that wash cloth she was talking about"

"If only I brought Aunt Lucianna's cordial…" I trailed off. Aunt Lucianna, Father's youngest sister, owned a cordial made from the juice of the fire flower that could heal anyone sick or wounded. Father named me after her. Susan was named after Father's other sister, Susannah.

"You should've" Eustace replied as he edged back to the trap door in the floor. The boat rocked a bit faster, and storm clouds could be seen in the distance. Eustace looked greener than ever.

"Urgh. If anybody needs me, I'll be below deck" he muttered and disappeared beneath the trap door.

I turned back to Edmund; "I should go too, Susan's probably neck deep in everything she has to unpack" I smiled softly.

He nodded, "You should go and help her" he grinned and I actually grinned back, a grin that was sincere.

I abruptly turned around and walked up to the cabin I share with Susan. When I entered, Susan was standing next to the fireplace, looking out the window next to it, which had a clear view of the deck.

She turned to me, "Have you and Edmund made up?"

I shook my head slowly, "He wants to become friends again….and I said yes, but I don't really know how exactly sincere I am with that" I admitted as I sat down on the bed.

"Why?" Susan asked gently, as she moved to sit next to me.

"I don't know…it's like, if I did accept it sincerely, I'm scared that I'll just get…get hurt again" my eyes filled with tears but I chased them away. "I don't think I'll ever get over Edmund, Su" I said softly.

"Oh, Lu" Susan sighed sympathetically and folded me into her arms. I sniffled slightly.

"You know, Lucy" Susan said thoughtfully as I pulled away, "All you have to do is follow what your heart tells you to, but if you think that what your heart is saying is too illogical, your brain can do good with it as well"

I nodded, "That's what Caspian said" I smiled, "Well, except for the illogical part, that has just the mark of Susan of Narnia"

Susan laughed, "Well, you, Lucy, you are the banner of hope and faith for Narnia. Never doubt what you feel, Lu. I'm still sure that Edmund loves you"

"Well, yes" I said bitterly, "He loves me as a friend"

"Look, Lucy, I have a hunch, but I'm not going to tell you yet until I'm very, very sure" Susan's eyes gleamed, "But I'll tell you that I also have another hunch, that Edmund loves you, the way he loved you before, and I think that won't change for a long time, Princess Lucy"

I smiled, "Thanks, Su"

Susan stood up, "Now, I think we need to have our lunch, shouldn't we?"

I stood up also, "We should" I agreed, "But I don't think Eustace would keep anything inside his stomach right now"

Susan laughed, "Jill could make him eat, later"

I shook my head, "They still won't admit it , you know that?"

Susan rolled her eyes, "When they look back on this, many years from now, after they're married, they'd laugh"

"Yet we" I started.

"Would laugh about it right now" Susan and I finished at the same time and burst out laughing.

I elbowed Susan, "Come on, Miss Polly would have sent _Lilliandil _here if we don't come down any time sooner"

Susan wrinkled her nose, "We should go then"

I laughed, "You know you're better than her"

"I am better than her, Lucy"

"Your humbleness touches me" I snickered.

Susan shrugged as she opened the door for me, "Well, it is the truth"

"I suppose" I replied as I followed her to the dining area, which was placed right above our cabin.

I looked at Susan and smiled, I will always be glad to have her as my sister, even if she's overbearing sometimes. The happy thoughts were clouded over when I saw Edmund, and everything that I felt rushed to me like a wave, but like what Susan said, I should be strong.

I would be friendly with Edmund, but I won't be getting too close with him. I shall only pave a way to get my feelings hurt again, when we return to Narnia, where Marjorie is.

Beginning again with Edmund is much harder than I thought.

**So...you like it? ~ Review guys!**


	8. Tashbaan

**So, here's chapter eight :D It's got horses, bees, and Eustace sniffing meat. XD**

**Chapter Eight: Tashbaan**

**Lucy's POV  
**

I pursed my lips as the Tisroc's slaves served us our evening meal. The first day here in Tashbaan was not at all very bright and patronizing.

I did learn one thing though: Never judge by first impression.

"This place is not what I was hoping it would be at all" Eustace said as he picked at his food.

"Lu?" Susan asked.

Everyone in the table turned to look at me.

"Well, Rabadash in Tashbaan is not very much like Rabadash in Narnia" I said uncertainly.

"Do you want to go home?" Susan asked softly.

"I don't know" I replied, "Maybe we should stay for a few more weeks?"

"Whatever you want, Lu" Jill replied kindly. "We're under your command" she joked.

"Susan's older" I pointed out.

"But I'm not going to be Queen of Narnia, Lucy" Susan retorted.

"You are Lu" Edmund said.

"Edmund has a point" Susan nodded.

"Get used to the point of being the future ruler of Narnia, Lu" Eustace added as he poked his fork at the meat on his plate.

I was about to say something but Jill cut me off, "Ew, Eustace, what in Aslan's mane are you doing with your supper?"

Eustace stared at the piece of meat that he just sniffed real close to his nose, "It smells weird. It might not be hygienic"

"You think?" Jill replied sarcastically.

"You know" Miss Polly said as she placed a pitcher of water on the table, "Sir Scrubb and Miss Pole act a lot like an old married couple"

Everyone in the table burst into laughter, except for Eustace and Jill, who were both turning bright red.

"Su, do you want to come with me riding, tomorrow?" I asked Susan, "There's a real nice village type outside Tashbaan"

Susan shook her head, "I'm sorry Lu, but I'm not really feeling up to a ride" she glanced at Jill, who nodded, "Edmund could come with you, would you Ed?"

"What?" Edmund asked. He didn't seem to be listening.

Susan glanced at me apologetically, then turned to Edmund and grinned, "Get Miss Preston out of your head, Edmund" she chided playfully. "She's not here, and Lucy's your ward while we are here"

"Wait, wasn't Lucy the one who asked for me to come?" Eustace interjected.

"Eustace, you're sticking with Jill" Susan replied smoothly.

"That wasn't in the deal!" Jill blurted out suddenly.

"What deal?" Edmund asked curiously.

I bit my lip. Susan and Jill were obviously conspiring something behind my back.

"We had a bet about bees" Susan lied.

Bees? Seriously? I stared at Susan, but she just winked at me.

"Bees?" Edmund repeated. He looked like he wasn't buying it.

"Yes, bees" Susan said.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, and I was able to catch Edmund's eye and he grinned at me.

The same grin that made my heart beat hard, the same grin that made my insides melt. The grin that would make me blush like mad.

I coughed a little, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. Jill was the only one who seemed to notice, as Eustace was again eyeing the meat as if it had done a tragic deed and Edmund and Susan were deep into a conversation about bees.

Don't ask me why they're talking about bees, because I certainly don't know.

* * *

"So, Lucy" Edmund started slowly as our horses walked side by side through the village outside Tashbaan.

I turned to him, "Yes?"

"Are you going to marry Prince Rabadash?"

I bit my lip. I had no plans of talking personal matters of the heart with Edmund, as I'm afraid that I would just spill out everything and never stop. "I don't know, Ed"

His dark brown eyes watched me as I slowly fiddled with my horse's bridle, "Well…" I muttered as I looked at him. Jill's advice entered my mind again, "Maybe…I think so"

Our eyes locked, and the way he stared at me made me blush. I coughed as I turned my attention to the ground, as it had wonderfully turned interesting right this moment.

Edmund cleared his throat awkwardly, "Marjorie's been asking about you know…if she and I are going to get…"

I nodded, "That's nice" I desperately hoped that my voice didn't sound like what I felt.

That it isn't very nice.

"Marriage doesn't really suit me at all right now" Edmund said, as his horse trotted closer towards mine.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, "Maybe I'm hoping that somebody else that's better would come along" he said softly.

I dared not to hope, but when he said that, I felt the tiniest flicker of joy.

"I thought you love Marjorie so much" I said cautiously.

"I do" he admitted.

I could've literally heard my heart break into a thousand pieces. I could have cried right now. But I didn't, I wasn't going to break down, and reveal what I've been forcing myself to not spew out at him. That I was still in love with him, and there is no way I am going to let him get married to Marjorie Preston.

Indeed, he could do much better than her.

"Lu?" he asked. "You're spacing out"

"Sorry" I said hastily. I turned away when I felt a tear drop down my cheek. I wiped it away hurriedly.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm alright" I tried to smile, "Nothing's wrong"

Yes, there is something wrong, I've felt that my heart has been torn out of my chest and broken into a million pieces.

All because of Edmund.

"We should go back to the Tisroc's palace" Edmund rolled his eyes. He hated that place.

I smiled, "All right"

* * *

I was wandering about the Tisroc's palace hours later, since I had nothing else better to do. Jill and Eustace were bickering again about sand. I don't know why they were arguing about sand but they're Jill and Eustace anyway.

I turned around a corner and saw Rabadash talking with Susan, but they didn't seem to see me.

"Oh, Princess Susan, and the-delight-of-my-eyes, the sun would grow dark in my eyes if I shall not be able to have you" Rabadash was saying.

Wait. What?

I hid in the corner, trying to listen to their conversation.

"But Prince Rabadash", Susan was saying calmly, "You have come for my sister, have you not?"

"But she is nothing compared to you, Princess Susan, for you are the sun compared to her, who is only just an insignificant star, as your beauty can not compare to her's" Rabadash replied.

How dare he. I didn't stay around to hear the rest of their conversation, as I headed back to our rooms.

First Edmund, now Rabadash.

Am I really nothing compared to Susan and Marjorie?

**So….Lucy listens in to that conversation…and feels worthless aww What you think's going to happen next? Review!**


	9. Confrontation

**Here's chapter nine, where Lucy finally cracks. Review and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Confrontation**

**Lucy's POV**

I pulled at the embroidery on my nightdress as I sat on the steps leading to the lowered balcony in the sitting room. I wasn't able to fall asleep quickly, unlike Jill, who went snoring off quite quickly.

It hurts a lot, you know? Rabadash only invited me here, so that he could get closer to Susan. He didn't even like me; he only used me as an excuse to get to Susan. I wonder if all my other suitors were only planning to use me too.

"Lu?"

I didn't say anything back. I'm sick of Edmund right now. Sick of everybody actually. And that rarely even happens.

I can't be the patient and faithful one always.

I felt him sit down beside me and touch my arm. I flinched and moved my hand away. "Leave me alone" I whispered.

"Lucy, tell me what's wrong" he urged me softly.

"You what to know what's wrong?" my voice cracked, "Everything's wrong!"

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Edmund asked.

Well, I could say that I just snapped at that moment.

"You, Marjorie, Rabadash, Going here and you showing up" I replied coldly, "That's what's wrong, Pevensie!"

"What're you talking about?" Edmund replied, but I knew that he knew.

"Quit, stalling, Pevensie!" I snapped, "You know what I'm talking about"

He was silent.

I sighed, "You know what? I almost wish that you never came back, that I could've continued hoping and dreaming you would return. It would've been better than this"

"Lucy" he whispered, "Let me explain"

Well, the dam broke and the tears escaped.

"Explain?" I was almost hysterical, "What is there to explain, Edmund?"

"That I still love you"

"No, you don't. If you love me, what about Marjorie? You can't have three people in a romantic relationship!"

"I know. Lucy, you can't marry me"

The tiniest flicker of hope died down again.

I laughed bitterly, "Of course you cannot marry me. You are courting Marjorie Preston, are you not?"

Edmund looked at me, his eyes revealed little, "Even without Marjorie, I cannot marry you"

Oh, Aslan. Is he thinking what I think? Because he is just a knight that he cannot marry me?

"Father would've given you titles" I replied swiftly, "You know what, Edmund? I was hurt to see you with that Marjorie Preston, because the love I have for you is too great. It broke my heart to see you love another"

Well, that sounded poetic. If I wasn't crying right now, I would've been laughing.

"Lucy" Edmund touched my arm softly. I was too wrung up not too pull my arm away. "I'm so sorry. When I got back here and found out you were already having all those suitors, Lucy, I realize that I don't have anything to offer Narnia. You know your father wants you to marry well"

"You had something to offer, Edmund" I replied, "You're smart, you're one of the best in battles, Father even said so"

"But Lucy, look at Rabadash, if you marry him, you'll be the Tisroc's wife, you'll be richer than you've ever imagined before"

I turned around abruptly to face him, "Edmund, I don't want Rabadash. I'd rather be the daughter of a lowly knight and marry a peasant than marry him"

Edmund didn't say anything; he was looking off into the distance.

I sighed and was about to stand up when Edmund grabbed my hand and forced me back down and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

He pulled away seconds later, "I love you, Lucy, so much, I love you, not Marjorie"

"Prove it" I replied coldly, standing up, "I can't trust you right now, I'm sorry" I whispered, "This isn't a fairytale, Edmund. Maybe I was naïve to trust in you so quickly before, because you were my best friend" I hesitated before adding, "But it's still not too late"

Edmund stood up abruptly and grabbed my shoulders and pressed his lips on mine.

"Hey, Lucy – oh"

Edmund and I broke apart and saw Jill standing by the doorway, turning red.

"Yeah, I should leave you two for now, uh, bye!" Jill squeaked and bolted out the door.

Edmund's face was still only inches away. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Lu, but I had to do it, just once, I might lose you forever"

I nodded slowly and turned around, slowly walking back to my room.

"Lucy" Edmund called.

I turned around, he was still standing there, staring at me.

"You know that I won't stop until I have you again, you know that? I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"You promised we'd get married too" I reminded him, "But we didn't"

"But I'm not yet married, Lucy. I'm sticking to my promises"

"Do whatever pleases you then"

I entered my room and shut the door slowly. Well, look at the bright side, I told myself bitterly, he still wants you, and he said he loves you.

But me? My heart has been broken time and again by only one person, and that's Edmund. I no longer trust him at all, even as a friend. When we get back to Narnia…there's Marjorie.

And I know deep down that Marjorie can be cunning enough if she wants to.

The door abruptly opened and a flushed Jill came in.

"Jill!" I exclaimed, "Why, you look as red as the rouge that Lilliandil applies on her cheeks!"

"I kissed him" Jill croaked faintly.

"Kissed who?" I asked, confused. But then, everything clicked, Jill had kissed Eustace. I laughed, despite my own troubles with Edmund, "You mean Eustace, don't you?"

Jill glared at me but nodded mutely.

"Why did you kiss him?" I inquired, "Tell me everything, Pole"

Jill shook her head.

"Jill!" I whined, "I order you as Princess of Narnia to tell me everything!"

Jill winced before muttering, "Well, after I walked in on you and Edmund, I wheeled around to go to the kitchen…and I didn't realize was right in my path"

I winced mentally as the giddiness of Jill and Eustace's kiss disappeared and was replaced with my break down in front of Edmund. "And?"

"I told him not to go to the sitting room" Jill continued sullenly, "And he asked me why and I sort of, sort of –"

"Sort of what?" I grinned.

"Sort of kissed him by way of explanation" Jill muttered.

I giggled, "Wow, Jill, I never thought you'd be able to do that! What did he say?"

Jill glared at me and said, "Eustace said it was fine…and he was sort of blushing real hard, but then Susan walked in"

"What happened next?"

"She started giggling and asked if we'd already revealed our feelings for each other" Jill mumbled.

"And?"

"Eustace got redder and I mumbled an excuse about being sleepy, and here I am" she said. She scowled, "I'm going to bed, hoping this is just a dream"

I nodded, "Very well, Jill"

Her eyes suddenly lighted up, "Wait! What about you and Edmund?"

I sighed and explained to her what had happened and my feelings. Jill nodded understandingly.

"I understand Lu, you're still scared about him breaking your heart again" she said thoughtfully, "Just follow your heart"

Well, I get that advice a lot. But that advice seemed to be the best one I've received yet. As I pulled the covers over me, I hoped that the following day would be much more pleasant.

**So, Edmund kissed Lucy and Jill kissed Eustace. Lucy's confused, and Edmund's determined, and both Jill and Eustace look like they have sunburns. Like it? :D**


	10. Plans

**Chapter Ten: Plans**

**Lucy's POV**

Breakfast was covered with a chilly silence that lasted for exactly ten minutes before Susan spoke.

"We're going home as soon as possible"

"Why?" Jill asked, carefully avoiding Eustace's eyes.

"Rabadash's an arse" Susan replied simply.

"Susan" I said, my eyes widening, "Since when did you start using the word, 'arse'?"

"Right now, and it would be the last, Miss Polly's packing as we speak" Susan continued.

"Rabadash won't let us leave so soon" Edmund reminded her, "He wants an answer from Lucy and he won't let us leave until he gets it"

"He doesn't want an answer from me" I said slowly, "He wants an answer from Susan"

Everyone in the table stared at me.

"Wait, I don't get this" Eustace interrupted, pushing his plate away from him, "I thought we came here because of Lucy and Rabadash, not Susan and Rabadash"

"Susan's engaged to Caspian" Jill protested, "He just can't ask for her"

"I'm afraid he did ask me" Susan admitted, "And I guess Lucy heard, and that's why I want us to go back home right this instant, you don't know what that Rabadash could be planning"

"But how?"

"Is the Splendor Hyaline even ready?"

"Wait" Edmund said suddenly, "I have an idea"

"What is it?" I asked, but regretted opening my mouth when his eyes settled on me.

"Yes" Susan added, "Do tell"

"We could pretend that we are having a banquet on the Splendor Hyaline" he said, "But actually, we would be preparing for our trip back home, we should make it as if we were indeed going to be hosting a banquet"

"Like go to the markets and buy food and things?" Eustace suggested.

"And hire musicians and entertainers of the sort" Jill added.

She and Eustace glanced at each other and blushed again.

"All right" Edmund stared at the two of them, "What's wrong with you two? You can't look each other in the eye without turning as red as the rouge in that Lady Lilliandil's cheeks"

Susan snorted, finding what Edmund said about Lilliandil's cheeks quite amusing.

"Yes" I interrupted sharply, "We can get to that later, what we need to formulate now is the details of the plan. When, for example?"

Something about what he said about the cheeks and the rouge peeved me a bit, maybe it's because I said the same exact thing last night.

"In three days" Edmund replied steadily, holding my gaze. "Rabadash wouldn't be too suspicious if it would be three days"

"That's too long, but I suppose we could wait" Susan said hesitantly, "Meanwhile, what shall we do?"

"I think you and Lucy should keep up the pretense of being interested" Jill said. "There's a big chance that if you appear not to be interested, he'll force you into something"

"What d'you mean by keep him interested?" I asked.

"Remember what I told you, Lu" Jill said off-handedly, "Make him miss you – or in this case – want you, so hard"

"What makes you say that it works?"

"Uhh" Jill looked at me, then at Edmund, "Because I apparently give great advice because it seemed to work"

"It didn't" I said flatly.

More or less a lie. Edmund didn't miss me, since he's like, only a few feet from me, and, he didn't say anything about missing me either, only that he loves and wants me"

"Yes it did" Jill countered.

"There's a fine line between miss, love and want, Jill"

Lucy" Susan stared at me, "Since when have you been this…" she searched for the right word.

"Feisty" Eustace supplied,

Susan nodded, "Yes, feisty"

I grumbled and stared at the porridge on my bowl that didn't taste like porridge at all. "Things and people change" I said. "And a lot of change's been going on for the past few days for me to keep up with"

Edmund opened his mouth to say something but Miss Polly walked in before he could get anything out, "Princess Lucy, you've a letter from Lady Aravis in Archenland" she grumbled something then about big birds and deliveries.

"Thank you, Miss Polly" I took the letter, then turned to Susan, "May I be excused?"

Susan sighed, "I see you miss Aravis, go ahead, Lu, you're excused"

I went to my room quickly and tore open the envelope and read the letter:

_Dear Lucy,_

_I am sorry to have not written too long, dear friend, but I am quite busy due to preparations for my birthday and – and of my marriage._

_Yes, you have read it right, my friend, for dear Cor has proposed a week ago, and a wedding is to be planned to happen in a few months, in the winter, I think, I love winter, although summer is wonderful, winter is my favorite season._

_I see that I am getting a little trivial, but now, on to other news. I've heard that you and your dear sister, Susan, have been invited to the court of the Tisroc (may he not live forever, as I do not like him much). Prince Rabadash is not the man you might have thought to be Lucy, he's not at all polite or anything._

_He's an ass, suffice to say, no, not the part of the body, but the animal, for he seems a lot like it. He's also very ridiculous, I would not be surprised if one day, in the history of Calormen, he shall be known as Rabadash the Ridiculous. I bet Cor on that, and I am quite sure that I shall win._

_King Lune sends his greetings, as well as Cor and Corin, but I don't think they were listening when I asked them if they want to send it, they were starting another fight, and I didn't have any plans to settle it. Cor's currently sporting a black-eye as I write. He deserves it, no offense to him._

_Well, maybe a little offense is meant._

_I dearly wish that you shall come to the wedding, since you are my utmost dearest friend. Also, Corin asked if you would care and bring your ladies, although I only have an inkling on why he asks that, but King Lune promptly scolded him with cheer. He's up to something that one, maybe he feels lonely, now that his partner and brother in crime is going to be married. But he is Corin, and he is unpredictable, so I can only assume._

_Your dearest (after Lady Pole, that is) friend,_

_Lady Aravis Tarkheena_

I smiled, tucking the letter into my sleeve to finish later, but my smile disappeared when I thought of the escape plan that Edmund was formulating.

I hope it's going to work, and no one loses a part of their body or anything in the process.

**Yeah, another escape plan, XD So what you think? I know the amount of time here is quite shorter than in The Horse and his Boy but it has to be to work for the story =)**


	11. Rescued

**Chapter Eleven: Rescued**

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking through our wing in the Tisroc's Palace, looking for Jill, so she could accompany me to the market place. Weird, really, I hadn't seen Jill for the last two hours straight. I reached the gardens and I saw a rather surprising yet pleasing sight.

Eustace and Jill were sitting together on a bench and holding hands.

I smiled to myself and turned around, I'm not going to ruin _that _moment. I could still go to the marketplace alone.

I was near the entrance of the palace when I heard someone call to me.

"Lu, where are you going?"

I turned around to see Edmund walk up to me. All nice feelings dropped and I turned nervous.

"To the market place" I replied stiffly.

"I'll come with you"

I raised my eyebrows, "I thought you don't like marketplaces"

"But" he paused, "Calormene marketplaces aren't the safest place for women who are alone"

"I can manage myself" I replied defensively, "There is no need"

Edmund shrugged, "I'm still coming with you"

I bit back an annoyed sigh and nodded, "Very well"

We walked to the market in silence. I didn't dare look at him, but I sometimes felt his eyes on me. When we reached the market, we were somehow separated, but that didn't please or calm me, but slightly made me nervous. Unlike in Narnia and Archenland, I wasn't familiar with these markets.

I ventured over to a stall that sold trinkets, looking them over, most of them were statues of their god, Tash, and other items dedicated to him. In another stall, jewelry was sold. Some were fake, others were real, but they didn't seem to be worth a lot. A few minutes later, I found myself in a fruit stall when I felt someone grab my hand.

I whirled around, thinking it was Edmund, but no, it was a Calormene, whose breath stank a lot.

"Let go of me" I commanded him firmly, pulling my hand away, "Please, sir"

But his grip on my hand was too tight.

"'fraid not, miss, not until you bring me delight" the man said, his eyes glinting.

I wasn't that afraid, I was more angry than scared. "I have you know, that I am the Princess of Narnia!"

The man laughed mockingly, "Well if you're the princess, then I'm the Tisroc"

My temper, which I have seemed to discover was higher than it had ever been these last few days, rose again, "How dare you! I swear that if you do not –"

"Does there seem to be a problem?" a cool and familiar voice interrupted. I almost laughed with relief. It was Edmund.

"Scram off, barbarian" the Calormene snarled, "Your business is not needed"

Edmund got between the man and me. The man was bigger than Edmund, which made me a bit anxious, but, the rational side of me reminded that Edmund was still quicker than him, and much more skilled with the sword – the man didn't even have one.

"I'm afraid, that it is my business" Edmund replied quietly. He wrenched my hand away from the man's gently, but it was only then that I realized that my wrist was hurting.

"How dare you –"the man snarled and made a move to punch Edmund but he was quicker, and kicked the man hard enough to distract him, then grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

The only bad thing about that escape was that he grabbed the wrist that hurt.

Edmund dragged me to a spot that was slightly secluded and let go of my hand. I winced slightly. Why do markets hate me so much? And why does Edmund have to be always there to save me?

It's irritating. I don't want to be a damsel in distress.

But I still owe my gratitude to him.

I sat down on top of a barrel, holding my wrist. "Thanks" I murmured.

"Did he hurt you?" Edmund's tone was sharp.

I shook my head, "He had a rather tight hold on my wrist, and it hurts slightly, but I don't think I'll have bruises"

He grabbed my wrist gently and looked at it. I tried to push out of my mind the fact that I hadn't been this close to him ever since I yelled at him. I shuffled nervously and looked at the floor.

He let go of my hand, "Well, that was close"

"What?" I was only vaguely paying attention and I wasn't sure what he meant by "close".

"He could've hurt you, Lu, you shouldn't have run off like that" he said.

My temper shot up again. I felt like he was scolding me like a three year old. And I was too far from a three year old.

"Alright!" I snapped, "I'm sorry!"

His face softened, "Come on, we should go back to the palace"

I nodded, "Maybe we should"

We headed back to the palace in silence, once again. I had suddenly found an interest in the surroundings which wasn't there before.

I was heading back to my room when I heard Edmund call to me again.

"Lu? Don't run off again, alright? Susan wouldn't like that"

I nodded, "Don't tell Susan what happened please? I'd rather not explain to her why I ran around there by myself"

Edmund smiled slightly, "Sure, Lu. Don't worry about it"

I nodded, "Thanks" I was about to turn around when I looked back again, "And Edmund? I'm not sorry that you came with me. I'm glad actually"

He grinned, and I actually smiled back.

But it was a small smile.

A few hours later, I was already in bed. Jill wasn't back yet. She said she'd go take a walk after supper, and Eustace also disappeared shortly after that. But I didn't mind it right now, since I still have my thoughts for company.

But my thoughts all screamed Edmund right now.

I rolled over and sat up, pushing the sheets away from me. I went over to the window and got another dose of Jill and Eustace. They were walking together, and holding hands.

I smiled softly; finally, they had admitted their feelings to each other.

My thoughts turned to the memory of Edmund and me when we were younger, but I pushed it away again. It's too depressing, even if Edmund and I have turned into sort-of acquaintances.

These sort-of acquaintances won't last though. Soon, we'd be going back to Narnia, and Edmund would waltz back to Marjorie's arms.

I bit back a laugh at the thought of Edmund waltzing into somebody's arms. Many weird thoughts do come into your mind when you're bored.

And another not so weird thought is that maybe Edmund and I can work things out to the way it was back then.

**So. What'd ya guys think? :3 Review!**


	12. Escape

**Chapter Twelve: Escape**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy" Susan called to me, "You're going first – with Edmund. Act normal, alright?"

I walked over to her and she handed me a tray covered with a blanket, I nodded, "Yes, Su. But what's inside?"

Susan wrinkled her nose, "Those little iced fruits that Calormenes love" she straightened up, "Where's Edmund?"

Eustace walked in, heaving a large trunk, which I recognized as Susan's. We had covered the upper portions of all our trunks with food and what-not, but I don't think Susan liked that idea at all. "Edmund went to the boat with Lucy's trunk; I think he'll be back in a few minutes"

Susan nodded, "Good, Jill's in the kitchen with the lemon tarts"

I laughed, despite the tension, "She's a little obsessed with those tarts, isn't she?"

Susan grinned, "I think she is"

In five minutes, Edmund was back and Susan breathed easier.

"Lu, put on your cloak – the fancy one – and don't try to ruin your hair" Susan said as she thrust a bag onto Edmund's arms. "And Edmund, don't you dare try and squash that bag, antiques are in there. Tell the guards that those are extra decorations, hold them properly, alright?"

I rolled my eyes as I put on my cloak. Susan loves her vintage clothes.

I was anxious and nervous as Edmund and I walked out of the palace, often meeting guards who nodded politely. It was exactly quarter to nine o'clock in the evening, and the party was to be tomorrow afternoon. Edmund carried the lamp that lighted our way.

We met Eustace on the way back, accompanied by Lilliandil.

"Lu, Ed, I think we're a little short on decorations" Eustace said, loud enough for the guards to hear.

"Don't worry" Edmund replied, "I think Susan has some extra decorations in here"

Eustace nodded, "Very well, is there anything that we need to pick up?"

"I think Susan wants Lilliandil to help her with the food" I said.

Lilliandil nodded, "Alright, let's go, Eustace"

We walked quickly to the Splendor Hyaline. Jill was hanging pennants on the side of the boat with the help of a lantern that one of the crewmen held. They were also informed the day before of the plan.

"Thank Aslan you're here" Jill muttered, "Lu, take my place hanging these stupid things on, I have to bring all our extra things on board" she handed me the pennants.

I nodded, "Sure Jill" I grinned, "And you're going back with Eustace, I suppose?"

Jill muttered something and I noticed her face flush, for the light of the lantern was bright enough.

Edmund and one of the crewmen were carrying the trunk up to the cabin, so I helped Jill first with the pennants. She muttered and winced as she kept poking herself with the pins we were using.

Ten minutes later, Eustace and Lilliandil returned. Both of them were carrying bags that I suspected were Susan's.

"Jill, Susan wants you to help Miss Polly and Lilliandil at the palace" Eustace said as he threw the bag to the side.

Lilliandil rolled her eyes, "Eustace, the things in that bag are important!"

"Yeah" replied Eustace sarcastically, "All those scarves and shoes are really important"

"Okay, cut it out, you two" Jill commanded, "We'll wait for Edmund, then let's go"

An hour and a half later, everything was gone from the Tisroc's palace, and everything was in the Splendor Hyaline. Susan seemed to breathe easier, but still seemed tense. I knew I feel tense.

"We're not leaving till midnight, right?" I whispered to her. She nodded.

"Yes. Are Jill and Lilliandil on the deck decorating?"

I nodded, "Yes. Jill's having trouble with those pennants though. Maybe they should stop, it's almost eleven"

Susan agreed, and I went out of our cabin and almost collided with Edmund.

"Lucy!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were standing there" I stammered. "What do you want?"

"Captain Drinian asked if what time he wants us to sail"

"At midnight" I replied as he followed me down the stairs. "And tell them that they should better prepare, and when it's time to sail, to blow out all the brightest lights"

He nodded, "Alright"

We separated on the deck, me heading to Jill and Lilliandil. Miss Polly was below deck, unpacking and preparing things.

"Jill, Lilliandil, Susan says you should stop hanging those things up" I gestured to the decorations. "Lilliandil, Miss Polly may want you below"

Lilliandil nodded and she left. I pulled Jill to the side, where nobody could hear us.

"Well, Jill" I put my hands on my hips, "We hadn't talked a lot for the past two days"

Jill nodded absent-mindedly. She was eyeing the table where most of the food was placed. "Yes, do you mind if I get some of those lemon tarts first?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine"

She grinned and dashed off, taking a piece and walking back to me slowly, biting it, "So"

"Is there something between you and Eustace?"

She looked taken aback by my question, "What do you mean?"

I scoffed, "Jill, you come back late at night to our chambers, most of the day, you and Eustace disappear, and you think we don't know that something's between the two of you?"

Jill shuffled, "Well…maybe"

I snorted.

"Well, yes. But don't tell anyone" Jill admitted.

I laughed, "My dear Jill, everyone already knows about it. We're not dumb"

She blushed and quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, what about you and Edmund? Did you work things out?"

I sighed and told her about what happened in the marketplace, when I decided to buy some food for the supposed "banquet".

Jill nodded understandingly, "A knight in shining armor? No pun intended, as he is a night" she bit into the lemon tart, "Narnian lemon tarts are way better than Calormene tarts, just saying"

I rolled my eyes again, "Whatever, Jill. Share those tarts with Eustace"

"Whatever Luce"

The hour passed by quickly and it was soon midnight. Susan joined us on deck. Miss Polly and Lilliandil were below, and Eustace, who still hadn't found his sea legs, was complaining about the boat, even though we hadn't even moved yet.

Typical Eustace.

The Splendor Hyaline moved quickly and quietly, and soon, we were out of the harbor in Calormen, heading back to Narnia. I grinned. Finally, we were gone from that place.

Susan turned to me, "You know, Lu, this may lead to something awful" she said quietly.

I nodded, "I know…but it was the best thing to do, wasn't it? Rabadash would have made us slaves if we didn't make a choice"

"Yes" Susan agreed, "This is for the best"

I grinned at her, "Well, now it's Narnia and the north!"

We were going home.

**So..what do you guys think? Like it? Review please!**


	13. Promises

**Chapter Thirteen: Promises**

**Lucy's POV**

We reached Narnia in the late evening – the day after we sailed for it. Father and Mother seemed surprise why we were back quite quickly, but Father didn't have time to interrogate us, as he was soon off on campaign in Ettinsmoor. The giants, again.

When we got back to Cair Paravel, Marjorie simply broke line and threw herself onto Edmund. Susan rolled her eyes at her, but Mother only laughed. I pretended to ignore it and simply walked back to my chambers, claiming a head ache.

I was jealous. Edmund already saved me twice – and my heart was opening to him again. Aslan knows it was always open for him. It would never close for him. Never. I still love him.

It was morning now, and I sat alone on the beach, as usual. Jill was off with her knight in shining armor, Eustace. Don't get me wrong – I'm happy for them, but Jill's no longer always with me. It's kind of…lonely.

I was examining a shell when I heard that awful giggle. Marjorie Preston's giggle. I rolled my eyes and continued to trace the patterns on the shell. I wasn't dressed up as a princess today; I only wore a simple dress and my plainest cape. I hope they won't recognize me.

"Lulu?"

My shoulders stiffened. Since when did such a familiarity sprout between us that he was allowed to call me Lulu again?

I forced a smile on my face and turned around so I faced them, "Oh, hello" my voice was cheery, yet fake, "Edmund…Marjorie"

"Your Highness!" Marjorie grinned, "Have you heard? Edmund's to be made a Count! King Peter said so, the recent Count of the Western March died, and since Edmund was the one who slayed the Lady of the Green Kirtle, he's been given the title!"

Edmund met my gaze and his eyes merely showed what he couldn't say. Suddenly, I felt sick of all this playacting.

"Edmund" I said abruptly, "Choose"

Marjorie's grin faded.

"What?"

"Lucy –"Edmund started.

"No, Edmund" I stood up, "Choose. We can't play pretend forever" I pointed out. "If you meant what you said – choose. You saved me twice; maybe I can trust you again, now"

"What're you talking about?" Marjorie asked, "Choose what?"

"Lucy" Edmund's voice was soft, "I don't think this is the right time"

"If you love me, you wouldn't hesitate; you'd pick me in a heartbeat. Look" my voice suddenly broke. I didn't realize I was being emotional in this, "Susan, Caspian – and even Jill – they told me to follow my heart…and last night…I thought about you while we were in Calormen, and – and, I wouldn't be alive right now because of you – the man in Calormen, your plan to get us out – and my heart says" I swallowed and brushed a tear away roughly, "My heart says your name. Edmund, I still love you. I realized that"

Edmund didn't say anything. He simply stared at me.

Marjorie laughed, "You don't mean this – do you – Your Highness?"

I looked at Edmund briefly before turning away and walking back promptly to Cair Paravel. I wasn't thinking anything, as tears streamed down my face.

Abruptly, I felt someone grab my hand and spin me around – and then warm lips on mine. Edmund. He pulled away, but his arms were still around my waist.

"Lucy" he whispered, "I promised you didn't I?" he wiped a few tears away from my face, "And I'm fulfilling that promise, Lulu. I choose you"

I smiled through my tears, "Me? You choose me?"

"Always" (AN: My brain is currently screaming SEVERUS SNAPEEEEEEE. :3 Yeah. Sorry for the interruption, back to the story, felt that I just had to say that)

I grinned and pressed my lips back to his. His hands tightened around my waist and I pulled him closer. Moments later, I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his.

"But what about Marjorie?" I asked softly.

"I'll work it out with her later" Edmund replied carelessly.

"Edmund! I'll feel guilty about it later, you know?"

"Which is why, Lulu, I'll deal with it later" he smiled, "Now, I think I have five years of time to make up for you"

I giggled, "I did my waiting you know, five years of it"

Edmund grinned and brushed his lips gently on mine, "I love you, Lulu"

"I know you love me" I laughed and stuck my tongue out, "Thanks for the love"

"Aw" Edmund pouted, "You're supposed to say, 'I love you too'"

"Fine" I smiled, "I love you too Edmund"

He smirked and leaned in but I stepped back. "Edmund" I said, "You still have a few weeks of pain and tears to make up for me"

"Oh, Lulu" he pulled me towards him until I was pressed against him, "I'm sorry" he stroked my cheek with his thumb, "When I came back – Eustace said that you had you know, all those suitors that were princes and have titles, Lulu, and I'm just some knight –"

"Edmund" I cut in, "You're not just some knight, you're going to be a count – and besides, even if you were just a knight, I'd still defy Mother and marry you"

"What would your mother think of this now?" Edmund asked, grinning slightly, but his voice then turned serious, "You know Lu? Before I chased after you just now – Marjorie told me something"

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

"Queen Louise actually ordered her to you know" Edmund shifted uncomfortably, "She doesn't want me for you" his voice turned sulky.

I bit my lip. How could Mother do that? I felt disappointed –and angry – at her. She can't decide for me all the time. She can't force me to give up Edmund, no she can't.

"She's not the ruler" I replied fiercely, "Father is, and you know that Father's fond of you" I smiled, "Ed, Father wants me to be happy – I know that. And he said so himself that you'd be the best son in law"

Edmund laughed, "What did Prince Caspian say?"

"He wasn't there" I smiled, "Father accepts you – and Susan surely does, she's grateful to you – and Caspian would go along with them. You see? Majority wins – Mother's alone, so she's in the minority"

"And Narnia would accept me as a king?" Edmund's voice was doubtful, "Lucy –"

"Oh Aslan" I muttered, "Edmund – you defeated the Lady of the Green Kirtle, and you saved me loads of times, and we couldn't have left Calormen without you and your plan. They'd accept you" I said confidently, "You'll be a great king"

"Does this mean we're officially getting married?" Edmund smirked.

I giggled, "Maybe…"

"Well" Edmund pulled away from me slightly and placed a hand onto his pocket, pulling out a silver ring, which I recognized was his mother's, "I think it's time we should use this shouldn't we?"

I laughed, "Well Ed –"

"Edmund! Lucy!"

We turned around and saw Eustace barreling towards us, Jill following him, hiking her gown up.

"What is it?" I asked with concern. What was wrong now?

"Anvard's under attack" Eustace replied panting, "Your mother's ordered troops to help"

I glanced at Edmund, "I'll go"

"You will?" three voices chorused.

"Yes" I replied with determination. "And nothing's going to stop me. I've fought in a few battles before, I know how to fight"

"Of course nothing's going to stop you" Jill said, "And I'm going with you"

Eustace turned to her, "But Jill –"

"Oh shut up Eustace" Jill scowled, "I know how to use a bow and arrow. I'm perfectly capable"

"Well" Edmund said, his voice was resigned, "We can't change the minds of these girls, Eustace"

I grinned, despite the situation, "Let's go back to Cair Paravel"

I was only a little bit scared, but I knew that Aslan would protect me – and Narnia.

**Hi :D So what you think? All reviews are welcome! :D**


	14. Battle

**Chapter Fourteen: Battle**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy, you are certainly not going to war!" Mother shrieked as I rushed through my chamber.

"Yes I am" I replied firmly, opening the cabinet and taking out my dagger and my bow and arrows, "You can't stop me, Mother"

"Lucy, you cannot go to war – think of the crown! What if you die and –"

"The crown!" I said, "That's all you think about, Mother! The crown!" I replied. My hand grabbed the cordial but I hesitated slightly – Father doesn't allow me to bring it to war, but I had a feeling, that I needed it. I pocketed it.

"I have your best interests at heart, Lucy!" Mother said, "Think of Narnia!"

I felt fed up of Mother right now.

I turned around to face her abruptly, "No, Mother" I said quietly, "You only have your own interests at heart. You can't force me to do anything. I'm not a child. I can make my own choices" I took a breath, "Narnia would need their future queen regnant in battle, Mother, and they would also want their future king"

Mother gasped, "Lucy, you don't – you mean – that Pevensie?!"

"Yes" I replied firmly, "And you can't stop us, Mother. Nothing will. I love him and he loves me. I hope you understand that" I turned around and left the room, my heart pounding. Jill was waiting for me outside.

"That was awesome, Luce!" she grinned,

I laughed, although I was a little nervous, "Come on, Jill"

At the gates of Cair Paravel, the army was waiting. General Orieus stood in front. Two mares – Penny and Lily – stood next to him.

"Your Highness" he bowed to me.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Well, General, it's time to save Anvard"

He nodded and I swung myself up on Penny, and Jill climbed onto Lily. I turned to face the Narnian soldiers.

"Well – hi" I said, a little nervously. "I don't really like giving speeches"

A few laughed and I saw Edmund grin at me encouragingly.

"Remember that Aslan is always with us" I said, my voice growing stronger, "Whatever happens - if you die or get wounded – remember that you are all worthy to be part of Narnia's army, one of the strongest armies ever. Aslan be with you all"

They were silent for a few moments, but then came a cry of "For Narnia" rose. I grinned and looked at Jill, who grinned back.

"Just saying, Luce, you'll be a better queen than your mother" she said cheerfully.

But it was more of a somber crowd as we moved forward. I rode in front with General Orieus, Jill next to me.

"I'm not having second thoughts" Jill muttered to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Lu" Jill replied quickly, "Trying to reassure myself, that's all"

I nodded, "Don't worry. Susan's dispatched a message to Telmar for reinforcements if things get ugly"

"Almost all battles are ugly" Jill said.

"Jill, you're having second thoughts" I pointed out.

"I know" Jill admitted, "But don't worry. I'm not going to back out. Loyalty to my mistress, right?" she grinned.

I smiled back, "Right"

I felt hoof beats on my other side and I turned to see Edmund.

"Lucy – I don't really think this is a good idea, you being in battle and everything" he said in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Edmund, seriously, I'm not a damsel in distress, and I won't ever be" I replied firmly, "And I'm not some fragile woman that can't go to war and only sits at home waiting nervously"

He sighed, "I can't change your mind, can't I, Lu?"

"Yep!" I said, "Besides, it's too late for me to change my mind – even if I wanted to"

"Fine. Just promise to keep yourself safe" he said.

"You know I can't promise that, Edmund" I replied gently.

"I know, but that won't stop me" Edmund muttered. "I don't want you to die, Lulu"

"I don't want you to die either" I said. I smiled up at him reassuringly, "When we get back, we'll continue what got interrupted in the beach…" I trailed off, winking.

Edmund grinned, "Of course" he replied seriously. He was about to say something else when a rugged voice called from behind.

"Your Highness! We have a stowaway here!" a dwarf said, coming forward. He was dragging a girl who was trying to fight him off.

The girl was Marjorie.

"Mistress Preston!" I gasped. "What in Aslan's mane are you doing here?"

"Marjorie?" Edmund gaped at her.

"Edmund!" she threw herself at him.

Jill coughed next to me, "Mistress Preston, I don't think that's needed, really"

"Jill" I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged.

I turned to Marjorie, "What are you doing here?"

She glared at me slightly, "To fight, of course, I'm not letting Eddie die, Your Highness"

I felt a twinge of annoyance at her. She can barely even fight. And the way she said 'Your Highness' made it seem like she didn't actually consider me as a princess.

"You're going back" I replied calmly. "You're not going to fight, and those are orders, Mistress Preston"

"And don't say Your Highness like you're talking to an old cow" Jill added. "And besides, Edmund doesn't need any protection, he's a good fighter one of the best really…unlike somebody else" she smiled innocently.

Edmund snorted but tried to cover it up with a cough, "Yes, uh, thanks Jill"

I tried in vain to hide my smile, "Marjorie, you're going back to Cair Paravel" I repeated firmly.

Marjorie was red, but she tried to cover it up, "I won't, Your Highness"

"Let her be" Edmund said, "She'll regret it sooner or later"

Jill nodded and I reluctantly agreed, casting Edmund a glance.

"Your Highness" General Oreius interrupted, "We are approaching Anvard"

I looked up and saw the Calormene army, and I felt my stomach clench. Everything happened because of me. They attacked Anvard because of me.

"Archers, to the back" General Oreuis said. I gestured for Jill to come with me and shot a look at Marjorie to follow.

"She makes me sick, really" Jill said in an undertone as we moved to the back.

"Tolerate her, Jill" I replied, casting a glance at Marjorie.

My heart was beating faster than ever as I adjusted my bow. Jill was biting her lip like what she always does when she's nervous.

Finally, Oreius signaled for the attack to start. Trumpets were blown and there was another loud call of "Narnia!"

This is it. We started to advance on Anvard and the Calormene Army. Then everything else that happened was a blur.

I shot arrow after arrow, targeting one Calormene soldier and the next. I lost sight of Jill a few minutes into the battle – or was it more than a few minutes?

Penny was a brave horse, and charged on. That is, until a stray arrow from somebody – I don't know if it was Narnian or Calormene – hit one of her forelegs and she stumbled, dropping me.

"Oof" I tried to get my bearings and spotted a Calormene coming right towards me with his sword raised – but he stopped midway – an arrow sprouted from his stomach.

"You're welcome!" a muffled voice I recognized as Jill's said.

I didn't have time to reply as another Calormene soldier approached me. I grabbed an arrow and threw it at him, hitting him right in the heart.

I couldn't recall most of the things that happened next – but I remembered the Archenlanders pouring out of Anvard, and the battle ended with Prince Rabadash getting caught on a hook. He wanted King Lune to duel with him, but I suggested that he be brought to the castle. I don't want any more casualties.

Everything seemed fine after that – I was about to enter Anvard when Eustace rushed up to me. He had a cut over his head.

"Eustace!" I immediately felt like something was wrong, "What is it?"

"Lucy" he gasped out, "it's Edmund – he's injured - badly"

**Oooohhhh. He's injured :3 And what about Marjorie? Where is sheee? :D Lol don't worry, I'll update fast. And as always, please review!**


	15. Anvard

**Chapter Fifteen: Anvard**

**Lucy's POV**

No. No. No.

That was only the incoherent thought in my mind as I dashed to where the injured were being treated. A lot of them only had broken bones and cuts that would heal easily – without the help of a cordial. But Edmund didn't look too alright. His wounds weren't too easy to be healed – and he might die.

"Edmund!" I gasped out as I sank next to him. His clothes were bloody, and I could see a deep wound on his side.

He was too weak to say anything but I saw my name form on his lips. I wanted to cry and sob, but I didn't. I don't want to look weak. A few tears did escape, but after that none did.

"Don't worry, Edmund" I whispered softly, "You'll be alright"

I shakily searched my dress pocket for the cordial, hoping that it didn't fall out during the fight. I finally took hold of its cold vessel and I almost laughed with relief. I opened it quickly and leaned closer to Edmund, slowly dropping just one drop of the cordial into his mouth. My hand was shaking madly.

I waited for a few seconds, pulling at the grass. Suddenly, Edmund coughed slightly and gave a groan.

"Ed?" I said hopefully.

"Luce?"

"Oh, Edmund!" I laughed out loud in delight and hugged him.

"Ow, Lu" he winced as I hugged him. "Don't squash me please"

I let go and grinned, "Sorry" I slapped him lightly with my hand, "Don't you ever dare try and scare me like that again!"

He smiled back, "Never, Lu"

"Never" I repeated, "I'll remind you, okay?" I giggled.

He laughed and then pressed his lips onto mine. I responded fiercely. I pulled away moments later, out of breath.

Somebody coughed behind me and we both looked up to see Eustace, "Yes, well, sorry to interrupt this happy reunion but Lucy, there's a few more gravely injured people you should heal"

I nodded, "Right"

There were only three more that were on the verge of death – so I gave the cordial to them. I promised the others that were not-so-badly-injured that they'd get well soon and be well looked after.

Eustace, Edmund and I went inside Anvard, and we were then whisked away to get new clothes on. A maid helped me dress into a blue gown and I brushed the tangles from my hair myself.

Jill walked into the room set aside for me an hour later, wearing a green gown – but she didn't bother with her hair again.

"Hey, Lu – I've got some news" she sat herself on the bed.

"About what?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror and absent-mindedly wishing I looked a lot more like Susan.

"Marjorie"

"What about her?"

"She broke her leg"

"And?"

"That's the news"

I rolled my eyes, "That's not rather interesting news, Jill, but I pity her a bit"

"Edmund brought her to the castle himself and she was whimpering and acting like an all-out damsel" Jill scoffed, "Eustace almost puked at the sight of her. She looked pathetic to be honest"

"Now, Jill" I said gently, "You don't have to hate her just because she and Edmund had a thing before"

"I don't hate her because of that" Jill replied, "I just don't like her attitude"

"Just try and be nice, Jill"

"Fine"

At supper, I sat next to King Lune and Aravis sat opposite me, the Princes, Cor and Corin sat next to her. All the other lords also sat around the table.

"Lucy!" Aravis greeted me. I saw her during battle, wielding her own bows and arrows, along with the Princes Cor and Corin. "It's wonderful to see you again – although not in these recent conditions I'd have wanted to meet you"

I nodded, "Yes, well these conditions aren't really the best. But we did have a victory"

"Yes" she smiled, "Now, the wedding's in the winter – I do hope you will come, Lucy, with Susan, Queen Louise, King Peter, and I know Susan would bring Prince Caspian of Telmar…and of course Jill would be coming and your guard – Sir Eustace Scrub. And also…" she smiled teasingly, "Edmund Pevensie"

I laughed, "Of course, Aravis. We'll all come. And how's your dear Prince Cor?"

Aravis rolled her eyes, "He got a sprained wrist – but nothing else. He deserved it – he was showing off"

"Really, Aravis, how in Aslan's mane did you and Cor decide to get married when you bicker so much?" I asked.

"Well" Aravis looked thoughtful, "He put it in that we should get married – so that we could do it more conveniently"

I nodded, "It's a theory"

King Lune raised his hands and silence fell over the table. Most of the things that happened after went by so quickly. Prince Rabadash was brought to the room – and he was in frenzy of words, and looked like he was having a seizure of some kind. And suddenly – Aslan appeared. When he appeared, everything felt so light and happy. He gave Rabadash a chance, but he didn't accept it, and he turned into an ass – a donkey.

I pitied him a bit, but he looked so laughable that I also laughed myself.

Aslan then departed, and after dealing with Rabadash the Donkey, we continued with our supper as if nothing had happened.

"Now, Sir Edmund" King Lune boomed over the table, "I've heard that King Peter is making you a count, yes?"

Edmund nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty"

"Maybe he'll make you a duke when you and Lucy get married" Corin said.

I choked on the wine and coughed a little to hide the fact that I was blushing hard.

"Now, Corin" King Lune said to his younger son, "Don't make other people feel too uncomfortable"

"Yes, Father" Corin grinned at me and I sent him a weak glare. I treat him too much like a younger brother that I can't get that mad at him

After supper, I shooed Jill away, telling her that she should spend more quality time with Eustace, and took a walk in the garden alone. As I turned around the corner, I saw Edmund talking with Marjorie. She was nodding her head and then walked away slowly.

I approached Edmund. "Did you talk to her?"

He nodded, "She understands…somehow. She said that she knew she was only using borrowed time"

"I feel bad" I said bluntly, "But I still feel glad"

He grinned, "I'm glad too, Lulu"

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I love you Edmund"

I felt his arms go around me, "I love you too, Lulu"

I smiled into his shoulder and he stroked my arm slowly. I felt his breath on my ear as he said, "I'll love you always"

**Yieee :D Happy ending! Yay! Lol XD Next chapter, we go back to Narnia….and LOUISE! :O**


	16. Titles

**Chapter Sixteen: Titles **

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey, Lu – can you toss me an apple?" Edmund asked as we rode back to Cair Paravel two days later. A basket of apples were dangling on my arm.

"Mhmm" I nodded absent-mindedly. I handed him an apple, but as I drew my hand back, he maintained a firm grip.

Eustace coughed from behind us and mutter something about 'public displays of affection' before Jill told him to shut up.

"Lu? You seem distracted" Edmund said, ignoring Eustace and Jill who were now bickering.

I shook my head, "I was just thinking about Mother…and her reaction"

"What did you say to her?"

I winced slightly as I remembered the conversation Mother and I had, "I sort of yelled and walked out on her. Like, I defied her or something like that"

Edmund gave a low whistle, "I can't believe you had the guts to do that, Luce. You were scared of Queen Louise before – what happened?"

I shrugged, "She sort of got into my nerves…and she wasn't talking nicely about you either. I don't know why but my temper's nearly boiling these days"

"Actually Lu!" Jill called from behind, "It already reached boiling point! Remember that time in your chambers when Eustace and I were there and you got all blown up about Marjorie–"

"Oh, right!" I cut her off, turning red, "Yeah…I forgot about that"

"What about Marjorie?" Edmund asked curiously.

"None of your business" I replied, biting onto an apple.

"Alright" Edmund was smirking – like he had a pretty good idea about it. And he probably did have a good idea about what happened.

I scoffed slightly and urged Penny into a trot, but Edmund followed me still. We were right in front and General Oreius was a few feet behind us.

"What'd you think Mother would do when we get to home?" I asked slowly.

Edmund shrugged, "I don't know Lu, but if she harms you, I'll harm her"

I stared at him, "Ed! She's my mother!" I said in a hushed voice – in case somebody was listening behind us.

"But I won't let her hurt you, Lulu" Edmund replied fiercely, then in a much softer tone he said, "And besides, I think King Peter's back by now too"

I smiled at the thought of Father, he was always the one who defended me from Mother – even if Mother was the one who secured the Narnian crown for me (she says I'm her favorite, but right now, I don't believe she even liked Susan or me just the way we are), Father was the one who read and played with me when I was little. "I hope so. Father can always restrain her"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Why did he even marry your mother in the first place? It seems pretty clear that they don't like each other"

I shrugged, "Some treaties with Archenland and other things. And if Father didn't marry Mother, you wouldn't be riding next to me" I pointed out.

Edmund laughed, "Well, then maybe I do have something to thank Louise of Archenland for"

I giggled, "And what is that?" I asked innocently.

"You, of course, who'd you think, Susan?

I laughed, "Maybe"

We broke into a clearing, and we could finally see Cair Paravel. It looked beautiful in the setting sun. I turned to Edmund. It wouldn't be the best grand entrance but right now, I didn't care.

"Race you?" I challenged, grinning.

Edmund grinned back, "You're on, princess"

* * *

And with that, we urged our horses into a gallop – leaving the others behind, with Jill shrieking about me ruining my new dress and being the one to clean it off.

I entered the throne room an hour later, now well-groomed. Father was sitting on his throne, reading something. He looked up, saw me, and chuckled.

"Why, isn't it my little Lucy? The girl who fought a battle?" he said as he opened his arms for a hug.

I grinned and rushed to him. Even if I'm no longer little, I always enjoy Father's hugs. I leaned back, "Father! You're back!"

He tweaked my nose, "Indeed, my little Lucy, and I believe your sister is quite excited to see you"

I laughed, "Father! I'm not little anymore"

He snorted, "But you'll always be Little Lucy to me, Lu, even if you get married to a certain knight…" he grinned knowingly.

I blushed, "Oh, Father! We haven't even talked a lot about marriage"

"But you've talked about it?"

"Well…yes"

Father laughed out loud, "Well – I've met with General Oreius, he said that Sir Edmund has fought quite well in battle – very brave. And I think he deserves something…"

"What is it?" I asked, smiling.

Father shook his head, "First, we must summon the court, then we can talk about that" he gestured for me to take my seat on his side and I sat down eagerly.

In thirty minutes, the whole court was congregated in the throne room. When Susan entered, she gave me a big hug – but Mother didn't even glance my way. As she sat on her throne, she pursed her lips in the way she usually does when she's displeased. I assumed that she and Marjorie already talked.

Father raised his hands and the whole court fell silent, "Good courtiers of Narnia, I congratulate all those who fought with me in Ettinsmoor – and to those that fought with my daughter, Princess Lucy and General Oreius in Anvard"

Clapping was heard throughout the room. I could barely contain my smile.

"Further on –"Father continued, "In Anvard, it has come to my notice from General Oreius, that two knights fought quite bravely. I have decided to reward one with a county – and the other a duchy. Who agrees with me that these two knights be rewarded?

Agreement rang through the crowd. Obviously, Father was going to award titles. I had a little inkling that Edmund would be awarded one – but who was the other?

"Very well, then" Father said, he gestured to the court scribe, Trumpkin, to record what he said, "This first knight fought bravely against the plague in our land a few years before, the Lady of the Green Kirtle. He has shown quite a large amount of loyalty to my own daughter, Princess Lucy – and I might also add to the Lady Jill Pole. His ancestors had held this title before the first line died out, and it shall now be given to the second line. Lord Eustace Scrubb, the new Count of the Western March , please step forward"

I grinned as I clapped along with everybody else as Eustace was awarded with his new title. As he walked back to his place, he still looked shell-shocked at this revelation and kept muttering something under his breath.

"Now" Father said, "This knight also fought the Lady of the Green Kirtle, and many knights swear that he was the one who drove the sword that ended her death. He fought bravely in Anvard – and was injured in the process. This certain knight, who is also my most likely future _son in law_, will receive the Dukedom of Lantern Waste. Lord Edmund Pevensie, please step forward"

I looked at Father and he grinned and winked at me, then proceeded to award Edmund with his new title.

Edmund Pevensie, Duke of Lantern Waste sounded good. But maybe, maybe Edmund Pevensie, King of Narnia, sounded even better? I blushed as I thought about it and was barely listening to Father's other announcements and the court dispersed.

I felt someone poke me. I looked up and saw it was Jill, she was grinning like a cat.

"So" she said in a business-like tone.

"So what?" I asked.

"Your mother can't object to anything anymore" she replied.

"I know" I grinned at her.

"He's a duke now" Jill nodded. "Your father is awesome, Lu"

"He's not King Peter the Magnificent for anything, Jill" I laughed.

"I suppose so"

I smiled to myself. Edmund was a duke. Mother wouldn't have anything else to reject with the match. And – the Dukes of Lantern Waste were always one of the wealthiest. And Mother's greedy, too greedy.

But I won't think of that now, Edmund and I have nothing left that could get between us.

**Hi :3 So I kinda gave the count title to Eustace...YAY! XD Review please!**


	17. Marriage

**Chapter Seventeen: Marriage**

**Lucy's POV**

"You are still stubborn to marry that Pevensie, aren't you?" Mother said sharply as she walked into my chambers. Jill had the good sense to curtsy and scurry out of sight.

"Yes, Mother" I said, forcing my voice to sound even and respectful.

"Now, I'd think a nice Tarkaan or even Prince Corin would do well –"Mother started to say but I cut her off.

"Mother! Corin's my cousin! And remember the incident with Prince Rabadash?" I said, shocked.

"It's important for you to marry into well-off families , but you won't listen" Mother snapped.

"No, Mother" I replied, "You're the one who's not listening. I love Edmund, and you're not going to get between us. I don't even care. I'd even give up the crown to be with him"

Mother stared at me, socked, "Give up the crown" she repeated, "I know you girl, you won't give it up" she said harshly.

"In other circumstances, I wouldn't" I admitted, "But you won't force me to marry a man I don't know. If I hear one word about you trying to marry me off, I'll give it up and give it to Susan. You wouldn't like Telmar have the Narnian crown, do you?"

I felt shocked myself. This was the first time I've ever threatened anyone. Before, I wouldn't have dared to speak in this way to Mother, but ever since I found out she had ordered Marjorie Preston keep Edmund and me apart, it just…snapped.

"You selfish ungrateful brat!" Mother sneered and raised her hand and slapped me.

I winced as the slap stung my face. From how hard it was – I knew I'd have a few bruises. And she used the hand with the rings too.

"You don't know how much I gave up for you to get the throne of Narnia!" she shrieked.

"You wanted the throne for me so that you can manipulate me" I said quietly, "But that won't happen anymore, Mother"

She glared at me hard, and then walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Jill rushed inside.

"What was that – oh Aslan! Lucy! Your face!" Jill exclaimed as she saw me. "Oh what did she do to you, Lu?"

"She slapped me" I replied as Jill brought me a cold cloth. I winced as it stung a bit as I placed it on my cheek. "And she used the one with the rings"

"Oh no" Jill said, "Hard slaps with hands that wear rings can cause bruises, you know"

I nodded, "How long do you think?"

"Maybe a few days or a week at most"

And it did last for a week. Father almost threw a fit when he saw it and he demanded for me to tell who did that to me. Jill, who was in the room at that time, explained bits of it. Father was furious, and he had Mother confined to her rooms. She'd be confined for five months.

Edmund wasn't at Cair Paravel – he was in Telmar on a diplomatic mission with our Ambassador to Telmar, Lord Cornelius. I begged Father, Jill, and Eustace, Susan – almost everyone – not to mention my bruise to Edmund. He'd march up to Mother's chambers and maybe even kill her if he's that mad, and Eustace said it would be the most likely.

Three weeks later, my bruise was healed and Susan was buzzing around like a happy bee. The following week would be her wedding. She had wanted a late summer wedding, and of course, Caspian relented to her.

"Oh, Luce, the gown looks perfect!" Susan gushed over her gown for the umpteenth time. I was in her chambers going over a few minute details with her.

I nodded, "Mhmm" The gown was truly lovely – it was a light yellow that in some lighting would look white, and had beautiful crystal beads all around it. A bright glimmering topaz was on the middle of the top of the bodice. Susan would look more beautiful when she wears it.

Caspian was going to come back tomorrow – with Lord Cornelius and Edmund. I grinned. I hadn't seen Edmund for a long time, and even if he did send me letters, it's not really the real thing.

"Lucy-lu, you're off to dreamland again" Susan sang out as she plopped down on the bed next to me. "You're thinking of Edmund, right?" she giggled.

I laughed, "Well, maybe, yes" I admitted. "I miss him"

"Oh, don't worry, Lu. He'll be here tomorrow" she sighed dreamily, "with Caspian and Lord Cornelius"

I rolled my eyes, "Su, you're going to drool over your nice bed sheets"

"Whatever, Lucy"

I giggled as I spun in Edmund's arms a week later. Caspian and Susan's wedding was done, and now it was time for the wedding ball.

"Enjoying yourself, Lulu?" Edmund whispered as he pressed himself closer.

I nodded, smiling, "Of course I am!"

He smiled back as he spun me away from him then back again. "I love you Lulu" he whispered into my ear as he held me closer. I vaguely realized that some of the other people in the ballroom were looking at us – smiling knowing smiles at each other.

"I love you too, Eddie" I whispered back. His grip on my arm tightened and he pressed himself all the more closer until it seemed like our bodies were attached.

"Lucy" Edmund's voice was a little hoarse. My heart was beating too madly to notice what the other dancing couples were commenting about this. "Will you marry me?"

I gasped softly. Edmund gently let go of my hand and took from his pocket the silver ring – his mother's wedding ring. "Oh, Edmund" I whispered, "Of course! Yes! I'd love to marry you!"

He grinned and gently slipped the ring onto my finger. He brought his hand up to my chin and gently pushed it up and kissed me slowly.

"Public – display – of – affection!" someone coughed.

"Oh, shut up, Eustace!"

Edmund and I broke apart and saw Eustace standing a few feet away with Jill near the desert table, and it looked like an argument was starting.

"Oh please, you two" Susan rolled her eyes. She and Caspian emerged from the balcony. "If you two were listening, you'd realize that Lucy and Edmund are now engaged"

Susan's voice was quite loud, and the whole ballroom burst into applause – except for Mother. She was rigid with fury – but she can't do anything. Father has her on a short leash. Even Marjorie was smiling and clapping.

"Wonderful, congratulations!" Jill exclaimed, she then turned to Susan with a curious look, "But how did you hear them when you're obviously out in the balcony?"

Susan shrugged innocently, "I heard Lucy say yes. She has a loud voice"

"I do?" I asked.

"Yes, Lu"

"Oh"

**:D So….EDMUND AND LUCY ARE ENGAGED. And apparently, Lucy has a loud voice, and Eustace hates public displays of affection. And probably, Jill was eyeing the lemon tarts before Eustace had his PDA outburst. Anyway, review please guys! I really appreciate them! **


	18. Weddings

**Chapter Eighteen: Weddings**

I watched smiling as Cor and Aravis danced together – their first dance as husband and wife. I saw Aravis wince a bit as Cor stepped on her toes. I laughed to myself.

"Hey there, Lulu" I heard a husky voice whisper into my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. I would know that voice anywhere.

I turned my head and smiled at Edmund, "Hello, Eddie"

He smiled back and snaked a hand firmly on my waist, "You know, Lu, in a month, we'll be married and you'll be –"he dropped his head to my neck, kissing it softly, "- my wife"

"Public – display – of – Ouch, Jill!" we heard someone hiss, then yelp.

"Eustace just shut up, and let them be – or do you want me to return this ring to you?" it was obviously Jill. They had gotten engaged a week ago – after Eustace went through over a million pep talks from Edmund, Susan and me – and even one from Lilliandil, who was taking Susan and Caspian's marriage in stride.

I suppressed a giggle that would have turned into a moan as Edmund placed an open-mouth kiss onto my neck.

"Ed – really – people are staring" I muttered.

Edmund laughed softly and raised his face from my neck and easing his grip on my waist, "They're just jealous that I have you, Luce" he murmured.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, really?"

He nodded with a grin, "Really"

My eyes turned to the dance floor, and I saw Corin trying to flirt with Lilliandil, "I think Corin has a crush on Lilliandil"

Edmund snorted, "That'll give Susan some relief"

"Well, Lilliandil hasn't been trying to wreck anything…unlike Mother" I scowled.

In the last few weeks, she had secretly bethrothed me to a Tarkaan, but Father broke it off quickly and raged at her for over an hour right in front of everyone at court. I had asked Father if he would shorten her time in confinement to three months and he agreed, although reluctantly. And last week, a stray arrow came from nowhere and almost impaled Edmund, luckily it didn't. It wasn't proved – but I had my suspicions. I told Father about it and he came up with a quick decision.

"But King Peter's sending her to that country estate in the Lone Islands, isn't he? For some 'relaxation', as he put it so" Edmund snorted.

I giggled, "When he found out about the arrow, Father nearly threw another fit. He adores you, Eddie"

"I'm rather flattered"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm not joking, Lu" he winked at me.

"And by the way, Tumnus agreed to make the cake for the wedding" Edmund said as his eyes went to the rather large wedding cake standing in the corner.

"Really?" I grinned, "Oh, thanks Eddie! You know how much I love Tumnus's cakes"

"Wait, so you love his cakes more than me?" Edmund said in a mock-hurt voice. He pouted, "You wound me, Luce!"

I laughed, "Of course not, they're only in the top ten"

"Who're in the top ten?"

I rolled my eyes, "All I can freely say is that you're number two"

"Who's number one?"

I looked at him incredulously, "Aslan, of course!"

"I suppose…" he waved that subject off and offered his hand for me to take, "Now, my dearest Lulu – would you have this dance?"

"Lucy Pevensie" Edmund murmured as we danced together slowly. "That sounds nice"

I nodded, smiling contently as he twirled me around, my light blue wedding gown billowing around. "We're married now" I said softly. That thought made me feel giddy – giddier than I felt when I woke up this morning.

"Lucy Pevensie, Duchess of Lantern Waste" he mused, "Sounds perfect. We'll just add Queen of Narnia after your father dies"

"And you'll be King" I pointed out, smiling slightly. I watched out of the corner of my eye as couples joined us on the dance floor – including Jill and Eustace. Jill was giving him the evil eye and was muttering under her breath.

"I'll bet that if I kiss you, five seconds wouldn't pass before Eustace yells about public displays of affection" Edmund muttered in amusement.

I looked up at him, "Do you want to annoy him?" I asked innocently.

"Well…" Edmund acted like he was thinking about it, but he winked and nodded.

"Good" I giggled and pulled him in, kissing his lips gently.

"Public – Oof! Jill that was my stomach!" Eustace screeched.

Edmund and I pulled away from each other and laughed.

"Sorry" Jill replied in an innocent voice, "But really, stop interrupting them!"

"Sorry, love"

"Apology accepted"

I spotted another young couple across Jill and Eustace, "Aren't they Lord Rhince and his wife, Lady Helaine? Those nobles that Father invited from the Lone Islands?"

Edmund nodded, "I guess so"

"I've heard Lady Helaine's currently pregnant" I said, in an almost wistful tone.

"Oh, so you want to get started on having little Lucys and little Edmunds?" Edmund smirked.

I blushed, "I didn't mean it in that way!"

"Sure you do" Edmund winked, "But King Peter would want an heir…" he added innocently.

"Father said that you should either call him 'Peter' or 'Father'" I pointed out, steering the conversation away from that topic.

"Can I call him Daddy?"

I giggled, "Seriously, Ed?"

He laughed, "'Course not, Luce"

A contented silence fell between us and I sighed happily. This would definitely be the best day I will ever have.

"I love you, Edmund" I whispered softly.

He smiled at me, "I love you too, Lulu. Always and forever"

"Always and forever" I repeated softly. I looked up at him, "I've waited for this for so long…"

"Five years, exactly" Edmund replied, pulling me closer until our foreheads were touching.

I nodded, "But it felt like a thousand years. When Eustace and the others came back without you…I thought I lost you forever"

Edmund smiled reassuringly, "Well, you were wrong. You won't lose me again, Lucy" a guilty look crossed his face, "I'm sorry if –"

"Edmund" I cut him off sharply, "That's in the past, alright? We're looking at the future now. I don't want you to talk about that again"

"Sorry, love"

I giggled slightly at his pet name. Edmund grinned, "You like it, Lulu?"

"Yes" I admitted, pecking his lips gently.

"Well, love" he grinned cheekily, "Maybe we could go to our new chambers and –"

I raised my eyebrows, "Ed, there's going to be a banquet" I pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well I could do with some food" he nodded absent-mindedly.

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him, "Well, I could do with a kiss"

He laughed softly before leaning in and capturing my lips. My hand found itself resting on Edmund's cheek and his hands were on my waist. We broke apart moments later, breathless.

"I love you, Lulu"

"I love you too, Eddie"

I smiled as I heard the words again. I've reaped the fruit of my waiting. The waiting that felt like a thousand years. Here I am, married to the love of my life that I thought I had lost. I knew that I would love him for a thousand years, and that I would love him for a thousand – no a million – more. I'd love him 'till the end of time.

I love Edmund, and he loves me.

My thousand years of waiting have paid off.

**SO…WE'RE AT THE END OF THIS STORY AND OMG THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE FINISHED AND I FEEL KINDA SAD SINCE I GOT A LITTLE ATTATCHED TO THIS STORY. SORRY FOR TALKING IN CAPS BUT I DO THAT WHEN I'M EMOTIONAL. **

**Anyway, I'm planning to do a sequel (credits to PopRockShawty for helping me with the idea) about Lucy and Ed's future life, along with their…..*drumroll* KIDS. :D So yeah…review and tell me if you like the idea. I'll post the first chapter once I finish it if I get five reviews here. :D**

**Toodles!**

**~ KookiesandKream**


End file.
